The Force of One
by Iliya Moroumetz
Summary: Chapter 5 Uploaded and Chapter 2,3, and 4 updated. Though little changes on the outside at Link's departure for the east, much more goes on than he realizes.
1. First Chapter: Deviation

[On a somewhat cloudy afternoon in the town market in front of Hyrule castle, Warhammer site casually by the fountain, reading 'MacBeth'.]  
  
WH: It's odd, isn't it? How a simple action, or concept for that matter, can be the mere catalyst for so much? Makes you wonder what that person is thinking as they begin to move the wheels of fate when they don't even know it.  
  
Teknos Warhammer  
Presents:  
  
The Force of One:  
First Chapter:  
Deviation  
  
A work of fanfiction based upon  
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time  
  
Link gasped in wonder at the plain, yet beautiful, manner in which the   
Temple of Time was made. It was all white and gray, due to the shadows, and the windows on the upper wall brought the fading rays of light from the west as the sun began its decent into the evening. The light giving the temple it a more than holy... almost divine atmosphere, as if the Gods themselves oft came here to converse with one another in hushed tones out of reverence for what they created.  
  
He had never taken the time to actually visit this holy place. Mostly due to the fact that trying to acquire the three spiritual stones to open the door to the back of this temple, so as to obtain the Master Sword and the gate to the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf Dragmire had nearly killed him earlier when the Princess Zelda and her guardian, Impa, had escaped to the south.   
More likely than not, Ganondorf was after the dark blue ocarina that she had thrown to him after she had escaped.  
  
Holding the ocarina in his hand, Link could not help but wonder what made this one different from other ones, other than the fact that it belonged to the royal family. It was also very smooth and shiny, even when doused in water and bouncing on the dirt from Zelda's hasty throw, it appeared to be brand new. Not a scratch or water stain appeared on its surface.  
  
As much as he could spend time admiring the beauty of the ocarina, he had a job to do, and that was to stop Ganondorf as soon as possible, before   
Zelda's dark premonitions came true. Walking up to a pulpit, he found on the front of the stand, three small holes, each with their own distinct shape, were embedded on a small platform which were below an inscription on the top.  
  
'Ye who owns the Kokiri Emerald, the Goron Ruby, and the Zora Sapphire... stand with the Ocarina of Time and play the Song which transcends time itself and the way shall be made open for you.'  
  
He recognized three shapes and knew that they were meant for the three spiritual stones, which he now held in his pouch. The first was to accept the Kokiri's Emerald, which he had gotten from his first friend, Saria. The second was to receive the Goron's Ruby, which he had received from Darunia, his Goron 'Brother', whatever that meant. And the third, the Zora's   
Sapphire from Princess Ruto, who was now talking about some kind of engagement. Link still was wondering what exactly she was talking about, because it seemed all so new and strange to him, after all, he had only left the Kokiri Forest a few weeks before.  
  
Anyway, When all three were present, the way to the Sacred Realm would be open.  
  
So, taking the blue ocarina into his hands, he slowly played the song that he had learned from Zelda. The notes came soft and slowly, reverberating through the temple. There was no one else to hear the notes play, but the silence that soon followed felt as if there were others there, but simply not present.  
  
Then, the three sacred gems floated up and out of the pouch he usually kept them in. At first the gems floated above his head in a circular pattern, the power within making them glow. Soon after, each one floated down into the three slots meant for the gems.  
  
Behind the pulpit, a large door stood, with a symbol of the Triforce embedded in the wall. As soon as the gems settled into the pulpit, the three triangles representing the power of the three goddesses glow a gentle gold. After which, the door below opened slowly, not making a sound at all.  
  
The opened door revealed another hallway, leading to the back of the temple, where Link could see something standing upright in the rays of light, peeking through a window. Walking around the pulpit, Link walked silently through the hall and into the back chamber, not exactly sure what to expect.  
  
He was told that the gate to the Sacred Realm was here, but he was not sure what exactly it would look like. Would it be like any other door? Would it be like the Great Deku Tree, where it opened its mouth? Many other possibilities ran through his young twelve-year-old mind, as the shape in the back became more visible.  
  
When Link finally got a good enough look, his fairy companion, Navi chirped,   
"Link! Isn't that..." she paused before floating over towards the shape.   
"...the Master Sword?"  
  
Embedded into a stone was a marvelously crafted weapon. Several centimeters after the blade came from the dark sapphire colored hilt, the blade widened out slightly, giving it a wider range when swung. Carved into the hilt, was the symbol of the three Triforce, more likely than not made by either the three goddesses themselves or someone who had made it with their direction.  
  
Standing up to the sword, Link looked it over and found it to be nearly as tall as he was. It was also hard for Link to know what exactly he should do next. Navi knew a lot, maybe she would know what to do.  
  
"Say, Navi. What exactly is the Master Sword?" Link asked, looking up to the little blue light that Navi floated in.  
  
"Well, it has been a while since I last checked, but if I recall right, the   
Master Sword is not just a weapon, but a key."  
  
"A key?"  
  
"Yes. A key that opens the gates of Time itself."  
  
"But what about the three jewels? Aren't they keys too?"  
  
"No one ever said that there was only one key. The ancient Hylians often used words like that to confuse tomb raiders and thieves from getting valuable treasure. They also made things like this owner specific. So should a thief try and take something like this, they'd be in for a bit of a shock."  
  
"What would happen?"  
  
"I don't know. But whatever it was, it wasn't good."  
  
Link wished he did not hear that. Looking at the sword, he started to wonder if something bad were to happen to him if he tried to take it. He still had doubts, even after all the things the Great Deku Tree, that blasted owl, and Zelda had said. He was only twelve years old for heaven's sake! How could he be some hero that needed to be bigger and stronger than he was... let alone defeat Ganondorf?  
  
"What's wrong, Link?" Navi asked, concerned at his silence.  
  
It took a while before Link could find the words to convey his fear, "I don't know... it's just that, it seems something so big... and I'm still small. I don't know if I can do this, Navi."  
  
Navi slowly floated by his face and hugged his ear, the aura from her wings warming his face. "It's ok, Link. I'm here. Don't ever think that you're alone in doing this, because I'm with you. Win or lose, I'll be there."  
  
Link smiled and held his hand up to Navi, almost pressing her against his face like he was trying to hug her, though it was impossible, due to her size. "Thanks, Navi."  
  
He then turned to the sword, and though the doubts still were there, he pushed himself to stand up to the edge of the stone, and raised both hands to grab the hilt. A surge of power went through him as he grabbed the hilt, it was like holding a lightning bolt.  
  
Navi started to hover a bit higher as Link finally yanked the sword out of the stone it rested in. The instant it left the stone, a pillar of blue light grew from where he stood and swirled about like a hurricane, pulling him up into the sky and into a vortex created by the power emanating from the pillar. Just as he flew through it, Navi sped up and followed suit.  
  
It was only seconds later that the doors to the temple opened a second time and someone else had entered. The light through the doorway was completely blocked out by the imposing figure as it walked through the door and into the main hall.  
  
"I knew it..." the man in black said as he witnessed the swirling pillar of light. "I knew you had the keys... and to think that all I had to do is wait for you to open the gate for me. It's odd, that I got you to thank, kid. It all thanks to you that I've found the way to the Sacred Realm."  
  
He walked forward, a feeling a triumph in his step, as he got nearer and nearer to the hall leading to the back room.  
  
However, just before he entered the small hallway, a second figure leapt from the shadows and sent a foot straight into the side of Gannondorf's head, knocking him aside. The perpetrator of the deed was dressed in a loose fitting black and dark blue suit, which covered her entire body, save for her head. Ganondorf shook his head to clear out the pain as he looked up to see who exactly kicked him.  
  
Yanking a curved sword strapped from her back, Impa, raised the sword high and swung down as hard as she could, yet missed as Ganondorf rolled out of the way and to the entrance to the temple. Impa continued to attack, not allowing her foe the time to concentrate enough to summon the magic he could have used against her.  
  
The Gerudo king rolled to his feet and tried to through a sphere of energy at Impa, only to be pushed back farther than before. It was at the entrance to the temple did he not only see that it was Impa who was attacking him, but the Sheikah was not alone.  
  
"The triforce was never meant to be yours!" Zelda, standing at the edge of the distant hallway, screamed. "Nor will it be!" Without another word, the child ran into the back room and before Ganondorf could hope to the stop the princess, Impa had jumped up and slammed both of her feet into his chest, knocking him away.  
  
Gathering his breath, Ganondorf grumbled as he stood up, "I could never understand why you and your kind serve that little runt."  
  
To the Gerudo king's surprise, the Sheikah woman gave a smirk that was nothing short of vicious, "What makes you think that the Sheikah are anyone's servants? We have always kept the peace of Hyrule, regardless of who was in charge. Hylian, Gerudo, Goron, even Zora. We have always watched the land and any weakness that would destroy the peace is killed silently and slowly in the shadows."  
  
Were it not for the fact that Impa and he were fighting, the Gerudo would have had quite a bit of respect for her. Yet, now was not the time, he needed to get to the Sacred Realm and to the Triforce before the princess did.   
  
With a wave of his hand, Ganondorf summoned a sphere of purple colored light and threw it at his foe. Impa took this chance to jump over the shot and raise her sword to slice the Gerudo in two. Yet, to her shock, she had been tricked into lowering her defense and during her time in the air, the Gerudo brought his hand back, invested a good deal of power into the fist, and threw it forward and into Impa's stomach.   
  
The blow sent the Sheikah away and into the pedestal where the three gem keys hovered. The jewels scattered and the door closed shut. Ganondorf cursed his luck and was about to take his anger out on the weary Sheikah when the temple started to shake.  
  
*  
  
The Sacred Realm was a wonder to behold.   
  
Zelda had read in the ancient texts of how this wondrous place was created in the first place. Yet, even the most detailed accounts from scripture paled in comparison to actually being there.   
  
The princess found herself standing in a quiet field, nestled comfortably in the middle of a mountain range. Yet, everything seemed strange, almost distorted slightly whenever she moved. In the middle of this valley was a massive tree, which towered over the valley.   
  
Walking through the knee length grass, Zelda kept her breath in check at seeing small light float about her person. With what little magical ability she had, she could tell that these lights, though small, radiated power way beyond her own.   
  
Walking to the base to the tree, Zelda found an opening, leading into the very heart of the tree. On the side of the opening, was a young boy, wearing a white shirt and shorts, sitting in between a few of the roots. His back was turned and all Zelda could see was his red hair color.   
  
"Hello?" the young princess asked quietly.   
  
The boy turned to reveal that he was wearing a hideous mask. The yellow eyes seemed wild and untamable, the variant colors gave off a chaotic feeling, and the spikes that jutted off the edges made her feel uncomfortable.   
  
"You... are the first person to come here in a long time..." the boy said in a soft voice.   
  
Though Zelda could not see beyond the mask, her heart settled a bit at knowing that this boy did not seem malignant.  
  
"Yes... I am."  
  
The boy only stared at her through the eyes of his mask. Zelda did not know whether to be frightened of the silence or not.   
  
"What makes you happy?" the boy asked bluntly.  
  
A bit taken back at the question, Zelda sat down and tried to give some thought of an answer for the boy. There were many things that did make her happy. For example, she really liked playing with a little marionette that she received as a child. Being with her father was also quite nice when he was not bogged down with meetings with other dignitaries and such. Impa was also a great source of comfort and happiness whenever she felt alone.   
  
Yet, as good as any of her private joys were, they seemed inadequate for the simple question this boy asked her. It was then an answer that seemed so obvious, yet so vague, had popped into her head.   
  
"Helping people be happy." She said simply. In one of her few sojourns to the town beneath her home, she had seen a poor child look longingly at a new coat Zelda had received for a previous birthday. Winter had come early and the chill was near murderous. Seeing the poor child in distress was more than the five-year-old Zelda could bear. So without thinking, she removed her coat and gave it to the boy no older than her. The boy was crying for joy upon receiving the warm new piece of clothing.   
  
Impa and her father later asked her what had happened and she told them. Though it was not evident at first, Impa and the king were proud of her show of charity. The next day, the family of the boy had expressed its appreciation and had given her one of its few priceless possessions. A beautiful handcrafted puppet, made of a special wood that gave whatever shape it took a life-like appearance.   
  
Though the mask covered his face, Zelda could tell that the boy was smiling. He turned to the entrance and said quietly, "Do not mistake that for what you want to be what you need."  
  
Zelda looked back to the boy, only to see him walk into the valley and out of sight. She went over what the boy had said, only to find herself even more confused than before. Zelda never was good at convoluted word puzzles like this. Well, whatever the boy meant it could wait.   
  
Walking into the base of the tree, Zelda beheld the object of her journey into the Sacred Realm. Hovering over a pearl colored pedestal, were three golden triangles that radiated even more magical power than the lights outside the tree. Zelda became mystified at the sight. What little was said about the Sacred Realm was little enough, but there was hardly a mention of the Triforce.   
  
All she knew was that these triangles held power beyond anything ever conceived of by anyone in Hyrule.   
  
And it all was within her reach.   
  
All of it.   
  
The thought of having this much power was almost mesmerizing, but then the memory of Ganondorf trying to get his hands on such a powerful artifact brought her back to reality. Though she saw dark visions of what could happen, the fact that they had not happened yet was enough to drive her forward. After all, though prophecies were indeed the truth of things to come, it did not mean that the future could be altered.   
  
Impa had tried to impress upon her the idea of time being an immutable forward progression, almost like a river. If that were true, then the course of that river could be altered and if that were true, then time could be altered by events in the past.   
  
Walking up to the pedestal, Zelda began to feel the near overwhelming amount of power coming from the Triforce. She put forth her hand to touch the trinity of gold triangles and discovered that one of them glow a marvelous sapphire blue.   
  
Zelda blinked to see that single Triforce flow into her hand. At that instant, she understood. She was the possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom. All at once, many questions that had plagued her small mind and confounded the best scholars and philosophers had become simple. Her knowledge had increased rapidly and the mind that contained it also grew accordingly.  
  
At that same time, Zelda saw the other two triangles begin to glow with their own luster and change color. The Triforce told her that as part of their design, the other two Triforce would go forth to their respective owners and become one with them. One of those owners was Ganondorf.  
  
Almost on impulse, Zelda reached forward and grabbed the remaining Triforce with her hand. Instantly, flesh, blood, and bone started to burn and incinerate at their touch and liquid pain shot up Zelda's arm. Yet, the thought of seeing the Gerudo king was such power drove her to continue holding onto dear life to the other Triforce.   
  
Her lungs we filling with heat, Zelda continued to try and assert control over the remaining Triforce. Her own part of the Triforce had given her much more mental control, in addition to the training that Impa gave her ward. However, it appeared that her hand would be burnt to nothing and Zelda would perish for trying to subvert their will to her own.   
  
Zelda could see nothing else save it were the other two Triforce and the remains of her hand beginning to vanish. With one final push, Zelda gave a powerful mental command to the defiant sources of power.   
  
'Mine! The whole of you!'  
  
It sounded strange to even think of saying those words. Yet, among all the pain she was feeling, there was no other alternative. Either conquer or be conquered and she had a bad feeling that if she lost this battle; her hand was not going to be the only thing she would lose.   
  
Screaming in agony, Zelda felt her grip on reality beginning to slip, in addition, her balance was beginning to leave her. In that last attempt, Zelda stretched it as far as she could to overcome the other Triforce. By then, a sphere of light had enveloped the pedestal and the princess knew she could no longer hold on and released.   
  
The princess fell back from the pedestal with a silent thud. As she opened her eyes, the pain from her right hand was still there, but she didn't dare to look at what might have been left.   
  
Realization came quickly to her, despite the pain. She had emerged the victor. The other two Triforce were gone and now a part of her. Using her remaining hand, Zelda got up wearily and started back to the entrance.   
  
"Impa..." she whispered, moving from a weary walk to a quick stagger from the heart of the tree and to the Sacred Realm. Zelda remembered that Impa was more likely than not, still fighting with Ganondorf and could be in danger.   
  
From beneath the branches of the giant tree, the boy with the mask watched her leave. He did not need to go into the tree to wonder what she had done, for he had felt the balance in power shift.   
  
"So..." the boy whispered after her, "What will you do now?"  
  
*  
  
Back in the temple Zelda's apprehension about Impa's safety was not unfounded. When the rumbling stopped, the Gerudo had attempted to reopen the door, but with no success. Impa, though weakened, was able to hold her own against the angered Ganondorf, but found that the last blow had taken more out of her than she previously considered.   
  
Now, the Sheikah was cornered by the locked door and without any smoke bombs to hide an escape. Her sword was on the other side of the hall and far too distant to try and make a dash for it.   
  
Though the Gerudo king was not in any better shape, he certainly did have the upper hand. He did not need any sort of weapon, and besides, until he took the Triforce from the princess brat, his current amount of power would suffice.   
  
In one last attempt, the Sheikah dashed forward and attempted to gain leverage against Ganondorf's legs, but instead found her stomach the target of several blows from his knee. With a snarl, the Gerudo grabbed Impa by the neck and threw her into the opposing wall, effectively knocking her unconscious and near death.  
  
Standing in front of the door, Ganondorf raised a hand and gathered power for the final blow... but got no further as beam of light coming from the head of the building pushed him through the door and into the courtyard.   
  
"Impa!" Zelda screamed, running down the steps, doing everything to maintain her balance as she ran to her nanny. Zelda collapsed against the inert Sheikah and placed her ear to below the larger woman's collar bone to search for a heart beat.   
  
Yet, she heard nothing.   
  
Various pleads went unheard as Zelda cried out and realized that the only person who ever listened to her was gone forever.   
  
Amid a flood of tears, Zelda cradled Impa's head as she stood there in the dreary silence. The light coming from the windows almost seemed to mock Zelda's pain as tears streamed from her face and onto Impa's cheek.   
  
The pain in her right arm was still there, but seeing Impa gone hurt even more.   
There were times when Zelda cursed her station. She had dreams, many dreams. Many dreams which could have helped her people and her country from pointless misery. She now understood that the point of pain was to understand what joy was.   
  
Yet she could not abide the occurrences of the whims of fate. Once again, realization dawned upon her. She held all three of the Triforce. At that same instant, the pain in her right arm flared to life once again and she held what was left to try and suppress the pain. Once the pain was gone, the thought of what she could do for the people continued as if it never was interrupted.   
  
She stood up and started to walk out. Her tears had now dried and with fresh anger towards the Gerudo king, dashed out of the temple. She would make sure that evil men like him would never gain precedence in her kingdom... even if it meant killing them. When she reached the small courtyard of the temple, she found that he had vanished. Though her skill with the Triforce was recently learned, she could not tell which way he had run.   
  
Yet, as appealing vengeance sounded, people would wonder what the commotion was all about. Running to a path hidden by bushes in the back of the Temple, she noticed Impa's horse. Using the horse would have been useful, but she was with only one hand and far too small for the war-horse. Another problem was where could she go? She had insisted to Impa that they stay here until the Gerudo king made his move and now she had no other recluse, for returning to the castle would only raise more suspicion.   
  
She then remembered a small safe house of Impa's that lay on the outskirts of Kakariko. The Sheikah woman had shown it to her once and told her to use it to hide out in the worst of times until the worst had passed. The only problem that by foot, travel would take almost a half a day. Reason would suggest having sore feet was a small sacrifice for safety.  
  
Taking one last look at the temple, she sighed and whispered, "Good-bye, Impa." Without looking back, the princess ran down the path that would lead her away from the present and to an unknown future.   
  
With folded arms, Impa leaned against the back wall and frowned. It was just as she had seen it. Though both she and the princess had the gift of prophecy, hers was much less ambiguous. Especially a certain vision that she had the day of Zelda's birth.   
  
*  
  
Impa smiled at the recently born princess and started stroking her head. It was a miracle in it of itself that the baby was born. The queen was rumored to be barren and incapable of child bearing, but by the grace of the heavens, the rumors were proven false and a new life was brought into the world.   
  
In the next room, the Sheikah overheard both the king and recovering queen speak happily of the addition to their family. Never more had she been more proud to be a friend of the royal family and at the queen's request, Impa would be the one who would teach the princess when her parents could not.   
  
Turning back to the princess, the Sheikah adjusted the baby's blanket slightly for more comfort. Though the baby was just born, Impa had a feeling that this child would be instrumental in many great things. Great things indeed.   
  
No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when a sharp pain in her head appeared. Staggering to the wall, Impa could not prevent the images that assaulted her mind. She knew what this was. This was a vision of the future and rarely was such things wrong.   
  
She saw the baby princess, now an adult, adorned in robes fit for an empress, holding something in her hands. Whatever the object she was holding, Impa could not see, for it was giving off a light so powerful that it seemed only Zelda could see what it was.   
  
The light itself spread around the princess and was as a part of her as the soul was to the body. Everything in Hyrule seemed affected by whatever was occurring with Zelda. What filled Impa with horror was seeing the light turn into a consuming darkness and explode to all of Hyrule.   
  
The vision ended.   
  
Impa's hand was on the small of her back where a hidden dagger was kept and drawn. No sooner had the blade been drawn did she place it back. Had either the king or queen seen it, her head would have been chopped off quicker than a wolfos devouring a rabbit.   
  
Instead of joy and admiration, fear and uncertainty took their place. The potential for the princess was fairly evident, but as to whether or not it would be for the better of Hyrule was something to be debated.   
  
This child had to be... no, must be watched. Were it not for the fact that Harkinian was a just man, he would have been dead long before. The Sheikah did not abide tyrants for long. It unsettled Impa in the many ways that a person like the king could suffer a death that no one would suspect.   
  
Now a new potential threat had appeared, in the form of the most innocent creature in the world. Her teacher would have laughed at her and say something about this being irony of the cruelest sort.   
  
Returning to the present, Impa unfolded her arms and started to follow the princess. She hated for having to deceive Zelda so, but there was no other alternative. There was a technique created by the ancestors of her clan, to be able to consciously control one's heartbeat for the sole purpose of giving the image of death. This ability had saved the lives of many Sheikah on the battlefield, yet there was a real danger when used. When in the hands of a novice, permanent heart damage or even death could occur.   
  
The princess had to be left to her own devices and to her own choices. She had done all she could to show the princess that the black and white had to be sought in the various shades of gray.   
  
Now, all that could be done was wait.   
  
"'Great things' indeed." She mumbled beneath her breath.   
  
End of chapter 1  
  
[Warhammer sits still, looking at the retreating characters silently.]  
  
WH: First off, I always liked stories in which good guys go bad, but not completely bad. It kinda breaks the monotony of most stories read out there. I guess you can call it an interest in the subject of evil itself. It all started with reading Piers Anthony's 'For the Love of Evil'. Part 6 of the Incarnations of Immortality series. Though I don't care much for Mr. Anthony's works as much as I used to, it's stuck with me all this time.   
  
Next, I do not recall ever seeing a description of the Sacred Realm in OoC, but only in LthP. So, I figured that if this was supposed to be a hallowed place where the Triforce are supposed to be held, why not make it like the field in the final part of Majora's Mask? It seems appropriate, but if not, let me know. And as a side note, I'm still wondering if the little kid with Majora's mask is or should be Majora or not. Oh well.   
  
Also, only those who search for good Zelda fanfiction know where Zelda's quote comes from, and it's a reference to one of my favorite fics. I'll give you a hint. The story belongs to one of my favorite authors. If you happen to know her, be nice or she'll sick her horse on you.   
  
Only other thing I have to say is if there's any sort of helpful advice you readers can give me, it would be most appreciated. And as much as I like hearing people say they like my stuff, I'd also like to hear what exactly they liked about it... provided they like this in the first place.   
  
Just remember the fact that everyone and everything in this fic belongs to the almighty Nintendo. Not me. Get it? Good.  
  
And here's hoping that I can gather the motivation to continue.   
  
[WH goes back to reading 'MacBeth'.] 


	2. Second Chapter: Liar's Reconciliation

[WH stands in front of the Temple of Time, though everything around him and it seems the same... something seems different. The town's larger than before, the sound of people is more prevalent than before.]  
  
WH: Whether people realize it or not, their actions can and will affect others. Should they be careless, only suffering for all ensues.  
  
Teknos Warhammer presents  
  
The Force of One:  
  
Second Chapter:  
  
Liar's Reconciliation  
  
A Legend of Zelda fanfiction  
  
Based on the Ocarina of Time game.  
  
Dark.  
  
All Link could see was the dark.  
  
His body was sore and hurt all over.  
  
The last thing he could remember doing was holding the Master Sword and going through some odd gate in mid air. After that, everything was a blank.  
  
Blinking, Link looked about himself to see that he was standing in the middle of a platform. It seemed to float over some odd abyss. His platform was surrounded by several other smaller platforms in a circular formation, each one its own distinct color.  
  
Aside from that, he saw an old man, standing on the platform in front of him. Though the man did not intend to surprise him, Link was startled a bit at seeing him appearing in front of him and out of nowhere.   
  
The man smiled warmly at Link's little reaction and said softly, "You have awakened... that is good. At first we began to wonder if you were able to wake at all."  
  
"I do not have much time. Much has happened since you left us. Most importantly, the balance of power has been changed dramatically. Whatever you do, once you leave here is that you must be wary of everyone and everything around you. Agents of evil lurk everywhere and they carry the most convincing disguises."  
  
A rumbled shook the chamber and Rauru frowned in annoyance at the noises that did not seem to come from any known source from inside the chamber. He returned his attention to Link and continued, "All of the sages are fortunate enough to remain alive, but they are all in hiding. I have risked being found to come and warn you of whom our foe truly is."  
  
"Wait!" Link interjected, "What are you talking about? Isn't Ganondorf the bad guy?"  
  
Rauru shook his head, "If only the true foe were so easily recognized without the bane of personal bias, then I could easily say that he was. But he is not."  
  
Whatever confusion Link felt earlier now paled in comparison to the complete obscurity in which he found himself.   
  
He was about to press further, when a massive shadow emerged from behind both of them. Rauru turned around in agitation while Link nearly fell back in shock.  
  
"You again..." the Sage of Light mumbled irritably. "Beings such as you never seem to learn."  
  
The shadow's only reply was forming into a hideous mockery of a humanoid figured, raising an arm, and swinging it downward to take them both out. Link dove for the ground while the Sage simply stepped around the swing. Link, from his vantage on the ground, could tell that the older man was hardly a pushover when it came to combat.  
  
When it seemed that the shadow could not hit either one of them, its chest opened up, revealing a vortex of darkness, which gradually swirled together a sphere of energy. At the same time, Rauru raised an arm and proclaimed with a near omnipresent voice, "Sowlayl!"   
  
Link had to cover his eyes with his arms to prevent being blinded by the piercing flash of untainted and powerful holy light. He kept his eyes shut tight and his arms in front of his face as the light died down. With a look of amusement on his face, Rauru walked over to Link and tapped his shoulder. "The shadow's gone. You can look now."  
  
The young man did as he said and looked to see that the shadow, which had assaulted them both, had vanished as promptly as it appeared. Also, getting a closer look at the aging Sage, he found that his robes were slightly tattered and worn. Link didn't need to guess that this sort of encounter occurred quite often. However, the elder man's eyes appeared distant... almost as if...  
  
"Can you see?" he asked without thinking.   
  
Shaking his head, the Sage of Light sighed, "A moment of inattention cost me my sight. Though my other senses are heightened and I can 'see' to an extent due to my power, a part of me still longs to see the sun that I took for granted for most of my long life."  
  
Still curious, Link went on, "How old are you?"  
  
Rauru only smiled, "How old do I look?"  
  
"Uh... fifty maybe?"  
  
The elder only laughed, "I can only wish I was that young. I was around your age when his highness' grandparents were born." He didn't need to see to know that Link still had no idea. "Well, I've lost count after a hundred and twenty, but if I had to make a guess. I'd say about a hundred and thirty-nine." He then thumped his chest enthusiastically, "And I don't feel a day over forty!"  
  
Link couldn't help but chuckle and respect the old man's persistence.   
  
"But I ramble; it appears that my presence has been found." With a helpful tug, he assisted the Hero of Time to his feet. "Now you have to return to Hyrule at once. The longer we stay the more likely a stronger fiend will appear."  
  
Link looked worried, "Stronger?"  
  
"The shadow you saw was one of the many types of evil spirits that roam Hyrule. They usually stay away from cities and towns because of the large amount of living people there. Yet whenever they find solitary travelers, they attack once in a while." He turned to a pathway that had appeared behind his golden colored platform, "Yet, I still cannot figure out how they gained entry into here of all places..."  
  
"Will they come and wait for you here?" Link asked, following Rauru down the pathway to a newly created vortex of light.  
  
"No. Spirits like them cannot maintain the mental energy necessary to remember. Thankfully, those are the only types that have been able to get in."  
  
"Um... why did you come here?"  
  
"To wait for you of course. Though things are not as they should have been. Oddly enough, had nothing changed from how fate originally should have went, Ganondorf would be in power and Hyrule would be in ruins."  
  
Link gaped, "What do you mean by that? What's Hyrule like now?"  
  
He gestured to the portal, "Go. You will see what I mean."  
  
Nodding, Link walked past the older man and into the portal and as he felt himself flying through space, he heard Rauru's voice, "The other sages and I will always be nearby, so you need not fear!"  
  
*  
  
As the sun started its decent to the west, a figure walked to the balcony of her castle where she could see the ray of light entering the Temple of Time. She could not tell whether to frown or smile. So much had happened since then.  
  
From the shadows behind her, a male voice that only she could hear, whispered, "He's returned!"  
  
She replied sardonically, "Yes. He has. His timing could not be any less convenient."  
  
"You sound as if you aren't overjoyed to see him again, especially after all that's happened at that."  
  
"No. I am just as elated that he is back. The possibilities coming to me are endless of what he can do for me... I am just wondering how it will all end." She turned to the shadows and smiled, "That, of course, makes the game all the more amusing."  
  
"And you do know what he would do, if he did know what you have done that is..."  
  
Not at all concerned, she replied, "Oh, he will find out. It is all simply a matter of when. And the why, who, what, and where will soon follow. Yet, even with all that I know, I still do not know the how."  
  
The other, finding a rare hint of doubt, pressed, "So, there is something you fear. The how."  
  
Focusing her eyes back to the temple, she replied calmly, "It is not fear, mere curiosity. There are so many means in which he can reach the ends. I merely wonder which means he will implement."  
  
The man in the shadows smiled. "Very well then. With your permission, I would like to welcome him to a world he never thought possible, especially for a mind so young."  
  
With that, the woman turned around and walked into the shadows. "Do as you wish."  
  
Seconds later, a young man, clad in a snug, black and blue body suit with the red symbol of the Sheikah upon his chest, walked to the edge. His blond hair covered his left eye, bringing out the other one, which nearly shone like a ruby in the dying light. A long scarf wrapped around his neck, which kept everything below his nose, covered. A small cap covered the top of his head and kept most of his golden hair in check and out of the way.  
  
Beneath the scarf, he smiled warmly at the thought of meeting him again. It had been far too long since he and Link had been in conversation or in battle and another meeting was definitely in order.  
  
With the agility of a cat, he jumped from balcony to balcony, hardly making a sound. Yet, judging by the way he was landing, his mentor would have broken two sticks over his head by now. He had truly become sloppy, mostly from staying in one place.  
  
Oh, how displeased Impa would be. She would most likely harp on about the great standards and traditions of the Sheikah, how he was a disgrace to them, and put him in a coma. In spite of his reservations, Impa did have a point.  
  
Staying in one place was the main reason why the Sheikah had nearly died out many years ago. They grew content with how they lived and forgot the instincts needed to survive. Though comfort was necessary for ensuring the balance of the body and mind, it was when people become overly content, did it become dangerous.   
  
Though he would be more than happy to leave the castle and explore the world, he had obligations at Hyrule Castle, which took precedence. It was not all parties and social pleasantry in local politics, there was much intrigue, word working, and secret conspiracies that needed to be kept in check.  
  
In addition, many people had come to him for the purpose of doing things in the night, which they dare not do in the day. Give a secret proposal ring to a lover, an offer for secret work between rival companies, even a little seduction of a young woman or man, the Hylia Hawk was called for such business.  
  
Though he had not gone all the way with any young woman or man in the way of sensuality, he enjoyed playing around with the lusts of people that could not control themselves. He also wished that people kept their business more private when he was asked to take care of it. The reason being that he had more often than not found out the reason for his 'services' and wishing he had never known.  
  
Landing on the top of a wall, he double-checked the sides to make sure that there were no guards. Recently, the Hylian Grand Council had been notified of a certain 'thief' that had been sighted around the castle and around town. Yet, the ironic part was that the Grand Council was the ones that came to him the most. How hypocritical, yet amusing.  
  
Nearing the exit, he paused to look back at the castle that had housed him for the longest time. True, it was large, spacious, and wonderful on the outside; it was what was inside of it which somewhat disturbed him. He hoped that Link's appearance would change all that. Heroes often set an example for the rest of the people to follow, yet even then there were those who were so deep in their crapulence that they would not or could not care less.  
  
Hopping over the housetops, he began to notice that he and the Queen were not the only ones who had noticed the light at the temple. The local law enforcement had been stirred into a frenzy trying to explain to the people what had happened.  
  
He did not think much of it until he saw several members of the Grand Council's secret police, disguised among the regulars, marching their way towards the temple. Sheik knew them all too well. They were the eyes and ears of those in the Council as well as their muscle. Cunning, cruel, and very efficient, the 'Sekorf' had earned a name for themselves to those who knew them by fear and force.  
  
If they discovered Link, who knew what they would do? Sheik then increased his speed until he was far enough ahead of them to retrieve Link and get out of there before anyone was the wiser. He opened and closed the doors as quickly and as quietly as he could, hoping the no one had noticed him along the way. He ran past the pulpit, where the Three Spiritual Stones still resided, and into the back. He was thankful that this place was hardly visited, judging from all the dust he found.  
  
Entering the back room, he saw exactly what he hoped. Link, standing with the Master Sword in hand, with his back turned to Sheik, looked about to see what had happened. Sheik took another step towards him and before he could say anything, Link had drawn his shield, hopped forward to give himself some space and turned around to meet the newcomer face to face.  
  
Sheik had made no move against him, but simply stood there, taking in what had changed. He was now a man of twenty-two years, by the looks of it. His hair had grown a bit longer; the green Kokiri tunic had also been changed to compensate the size difference, a pair of white trousers, bigger and stronger boots, and heavy cloth gauntlets.  
  
Sheik raised his hand and said, "Calm yourself. I am not here to harm you. It had been a while and I figured it would be best to meet you here."  
  
Link, still a bit suspicious, lowered his sword, but kept the shield close. "Who are you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"No one of consequence." Sheik replied casually.  
  
"Link!" cried a small voice. Both men looked up to see the little blue sphere of light with wings appear from the window and float around Link's head. "Oh, thank goodness, you're alright!"  
  
Blinking, Sheik inquired, "And who might you be?"  
  
The little blue light rang, "I'm Navi. Link's fairy. Who are you?"  
  
Sheik smiled behind his scarf, bowed and said, "I'm Bashara Ushek." He had learned never to disclose his real name on first appearances, even if it was with someone like the Hero of Time. Many like him had made that mistake and had paid for it dearly. Only after when their trust was proven was their real name ever disclosed.  
  
He then turned to the boy in the green tunic and said, "And you must be Link, am I right?"  
  
The young man said cautiously, "Yes, Link Mordix."  
  
Sheik continued to smile, "An honor to meet you both and..." the sound of the door being kicked open made all three of them turn towards the entrance. The Sekorf had come sooner than he had expected.  
  
It was only a few seconds later; five well-armed and trained soldiers entered. They charged into the room, expecting to find someone but found nothing at all.  
  
Vale Tarros looked up to the ceiling but found no one as well. He had his suspicions about it all and felt that someone had been here before. He would have given the order to continue searching, were it not for the crowd that had developed outside the temple.   
  
"The rest of you, go on ahead, I'll be with you in a minute," he said as the other four exited abruptly. He took a long look at the empty pedestal where the Master Sword once lay and began to think. It all seemed too clean to his trained eye. Making note of everything in the room as it was, he walked to the outside entrance.   
  
Had he taken a closer look, he would have seen both Link and Sheik pressed against the wall, next to the window. The window provided enough light to keep the eyes of the soldiers off them and enough leeway to blend in with the shadows from the stones.   
  
Sheik sighed with relief quietly and looked over to his companion, who was still having problems keeping his balance and trying not to look scared from the height by closing his eyes. Sheik silently removed a grappling hook from his back, shot to the top of the room, moved over to Link and whispered, "We're going down now. Are you ready?"   
  
With his eyes tightly shut, Link nodded quickly, looking a bit ridiculous for a man his age acting like someone ten years younger. Sheik could not blame him though; he too had been scared of heights many a time in the past. Slowly, he grabbed Link around his waist and swung to the other side, keeping the sound of his feet muffled as he repelled downward.   
  
Upon reaching the floor, Sheik finally said casually, "You can open your eyes now."  
  
Blinking, Link saw that he was on the ground and let out a loud sigh of relief. Sheik patted his shoulder, allowing him to gain his bearings again. Though Link was used to heights, it was the added height and disorientation in this new body that threw him off. At that time, Navi had flown out from the pocket of Link's tunic and hovered above them, making sure that the soldiers would not be coming back.  
  
"Who were they?" Link asked, still woozy.   
  
"The Sekorf. They are the secret police of the grand council. Superb fighters, brilliant at subterfuge, and each one a dedicated killer." Sheik said with evident disapproval.   
  
Whenever someone was taken into custody, it was more likely than not the Sekorf had found either a scapegoat for its masters or someone who had learned too much. "Either way, we must leave here at once. They're more likely to return here with reinforcements to scour the area."  
  
"Yes, but how? There's only one entrance and they're most likely at the door!" Navi said, confused as to what they were to do next.   
  
Sheik only smirked and walked to the back of the room, saying, "Who said there was only one entrance or exit?" Before either of the two could say anything, Sheik pushed a stone, which moved gently backward under his touch, and soon enough, a door, which blended in perfectly with the walls, opened without a sound. Both Link and Navi were awestruck.   
  
Sheik then hopped through the door and motioned for the others to follow. Soon enough, both young man and fairy entered, and still without making a sound, the door slid shut, sealing off their avenue of pursuit.   
  
*  
  
Half an hour through dark and unused tunnels later, the three had emerged from a root of a large tree which had grown long before anyone had realized that it was used as an entrance and escape for the order of monks and nuns who kept the Master Sword.  
  
Navi was quite elated at seeing the sun again as she flew circles around the entrance in a blissful charge of glee. Link sighed and leaned against the tree, trying to get his breath back. He never realized how strange it felt being in a much larger body than the one he knew and used.   
  
Meanwhile, Sheik had climbed up the tree with a speed that normal Hylians could only dream about and looked around to see if they were truly alone. The Sekorf were not ones to be underestimated, as he had learned on several previous occasions. Then, taking a look down at the panting Link, he wondered if it was wise to have hurried as much as they had. "Are you feeling well, Link?"  
  
The Hero of Time looked up and nodded, before jumping back at seeing Sheik land so casually and quietly next to him on the ground. "How do you do that?" Link asked, incredulous.   
  
Sheik only smiled again and said, "Practice. Now come, we must make our way to Kakariko at once. The Sekorf won't be able to find you there and they will not be able to catch me either."  
  
Link's head tiled in confusion. "What would they do if they caught you?"  
  
His question was answered by a slew of crossbow bolts that flew right over their heads.   
  
In shock, Sheik capped, "That! Come!" Both men and the fairy took off as fast as they could to the west as more bolts rained from the sky. From the southeast turret of the castle, the five soldiers ceased fire and watched as the infamous thief and the boy who had stolen the Master Sword run out of range.  
  
Turning to his compatriots, the Vale said, "The council will want to hear of this."  
  
Another one spoke up, "Shouldn't we follow them? The boy did steal the sword."  
  
"Yes we could, but the delegates from Guardania and Travincal will be arriving tonight and the council will want us to watch them to make sure they don't cause any trouble. After all, the last thing we need is either those self-righteous paladins or the Shining Force declaring war on us, don't we? Besides, we can send the usual grunts to Kakariko to look for them."  
  
*  
  
Link felt as if his lungs were ready to burst as he collapsed on the ground. Both he had Sheik had run for longer than they cared to, but Sheik insisted that they kept going. He looked up to see a more heavily fortified entrance to the village... or at least it was a village. Now it was a bustling town, filled with people that would lead one to suspect that they were Sheikah as well.   
  
With seconds, a large, heavyset man, clad in a uniform somewhat similar to Sheik's approached, and took a look about both men and the fairy with a practiced eye. The large man's uniform had no sleeves and had been torn at the knees. Growing from his shoulders, elbows, and knees were tufts of gray fur, and from the small of his back, grew a tail which reached to the ground. Also, judging from the parts of his head that were exposed, one would think of him more animal than man because of the large ears.  
  
With a deep voice, which showed his age, he said, "Welcome back, friend. It also appears that you've brought company as well. We've not seen a fairy since that young man came here many years ago." He started to smile fondly at the memories that came back. "To think that the Lost Forest was full of them at one time... a pity."  
  
"Greetings to you too, Mareg." Sheik said pleasantly. "Our friend here once lived in the Lost Woods. That's how he came to be with the little sprite."  
  
Hearing about the Lost Forest started to worry Link, more so about the tone in his voice. "What are you talking about? What happened?"  
  
The larger man, Mareg, looked downcast. "You must be new here. Nearly four years ago, the throne decreed to burn the Lost Woods to weed out a gang of Hylian thieves, which had entrenched themselves inside of it. No one knew about it when it had happened, and when they did, nothing could be done."  
  
Link's eyes widened with horror at the news. Saria, the Great Deku Tree's sprout, and the other Kokiri were there. If what he had said was true, then they were all gone... yet he had to know.   
  
"Were there any survivors?"  
  
"Nobody knows. By the time the Sheikah had reached the Forest, no one was found. We can only pray to the Goddesses that they had the presence of mind to escape."  
  
It still did not sound right to Link. "But... but... why would the King do such a thing? I mean, burning an entire forest just to get a bunch of thieves?"  
  
Mareg shook his head. "It was not the King, he was already dead by then."  
  
A new thought came to mind. "Gannondorf! He must have taken the throne while I was gone and knew that..."  
  
Mareg interrupted, "I think you are mistaken, young man. Gannondorf Dragmire is the leader of the Gerudo Thieves. He has been for the longest time and no one's been able to find them. The decree was issued by Queen Zelda and by the Hylian Grand council."  
  
Link felt like he had just been slapped across the face. "Zelda? She ordered that?" Zelda, the princess who had requested that he stop the machination of Gannondorf, was the reason why his home was gone and first friend was most likely dead. "No... I can't believe that! I won't!"  
  
Mareg did not seem fazed by Link's denial. "The truth is never easy to deal with, young man. In fact, nothing we can do will ever change the truth once you know for yourself."  
  
Link still shook his head at the announcement. He would never believe that Zelda could be so cruel. She knew the Kokiri lived in the forest and if the forest was gone, so were they. It just did not seem reasonable.   
  
Sheik turned around to see the approaching guards from the castle in the distance. However, from his location, he could tell they were not the Sekorf. The formation they rode in was far too sloppy for them to be so easily caught off guard.   
  
Without saying a thing, he grabbed Link by the shoulders and dragged him into the town, all the while saying to Mareg, "Try and stall them! I will explain things at a later time, I give you my word!"  
  
Mareg simply nodded and turned to face the guards, which had appeared only minutes later. On their horses, the soldiers regarded Mareg with nothing but contempt. Mostly because of the fact that not only was he a Sheikah, but he was also a man from the Beast Tribes, far east of Termina.   
  
Though the Beast Tribes were not at war with the Hylians, there as no love lost between them. The Hylians had been at war with them and had lost miserably before Zelda had taken the throne and had made peace. Even then, the Hylians regarded the Beastmen with as much contempt as they did the Gerudo.  
  
The Beast Tribes, having more experience than most of the Hylians, had frankly forgiven the Hylians, but still remained wary of Zelda and the Hylian Council. A few of them had even migrated to the west and into Kakariko, as Mareg did, for the sake of ensuring the peace between the two peoples. The Sheikah and the Beast Tribes had been in contact more than the Hylians ever knew, henceforth the simple transaction for some to go either East or West.   
  
"You, beast. We heard a pair of thieves break into the Temple of Time and stole the Master Sword. We then heard that they came this way. Did you see anything?" The head soldier said.  
  
Mareg shook his head, "There are no thieves in Kakariko. We make sure that thievery is never practiced among those who live here."  
  
Loi Meves sneered at Mareg's reply, "You're all a bunch of thieves! If it weren't for the royal family, your wretched kind and the Sheikah would have been dead long ago."  
  
Mareg was not fazed, being all too familiar with such insult. "How unfortunate."   
  
Loi turned his gaze to the town. "We're going to search through this town and find those thieves."  
  
Mareg folded his arms. "And if you're wrong and they were never here?"  
  
The soldier's expression only went sourer. "They'd better be here, beast." With that, he led the other soldiers into the village, only receiving questioning and suspicious looks from the various men, women, and children of the town.  
  
Kakariko had once been a small village on the eastern edge of Hyrule. Yet, since the doors to the Beast Tribes and other foreigners had been opened, many people had come not only to trade, but to live there as well. A few had been admitted into the Sheikah, others started lived as traders, even a small city government had been established to maintain regulation.   
  
The town did not require a police force, due to the presence of Sheikah. Many had come here thinking the town to be easy prey for thievery or fraud, only to find themselves broke and banished. Kakariko was truly a safe place to be for not only the Sheikah, but the people who lived there too.   
  
Loi yelled to all that could hear him. "Attention, there has been a pair of thieves coming through here. We were dispatched to arrest them for stealing the Master Sword and bring them back to Hyrule."  
  
No one answered. Nor would they. They knew this particular soldier had acted on more than one occasion like a thug and disliked him with a passion.   
  
He continued to yell for cooperation but found none as the people continued to go about their own business. Loi growled and ordered his horse forward. Taking glances at every visible place, he ordered his followers to follow suit. He then took out his automatic crossbow from the holster behind him and made sure the bolt cartridge was full.   
  
Completely mechanical, this recent innovation had made mowing down foot soldiers much easier, as opposed to using standard bows and crossbows. Yet, even then, it still had a few problems. The user had to get used to the kick the frame gave the user whenever a bolt was fired and had to reload a new cartridge of bolts which took a bit longer than a bow or regular crossbow to load a single shot.  
  
He took another glance to the western part of the town, noticing the entrance to the underground river, which had been built only a few years ago, and noticed a pair of men running into it.   
  
"There they are!" he screamed before hopping off his horse and running towards the entrance, his fellow soldiers trailing behind him.   
  
*  
  
Sheik had overheard the soldier, and hoped they were given enough time to find another avenue of escape. Somehow, though, he knew timing was not on their side that day as he heard the lead soldier discover their location.   
  
The tunnel, which they escaped in, led to the underground river. Since they had no hope of escaping to the west, this was the only alternative. The stone pier held strong and sure as the vicious currents of the river waved up and over the stone once in a while. Usually boats would use this river when they had to take a swift and direct route going to either Lake Hylia or to the desert settlements to the west.  
  
Link, Sheik, and Navi stopped at the edge and noticed the soldiers' shadows creeping up by the entrance. Sheik took a quick look at the empty bay and back to the entrance and came to a quick conclusion.   
  
"Link, can you swim?"  
  
"Uh... I think. Why?"  
  
Without another word, Sheik shoved Link into the river.   
  
End of chapter 2  
  
[WH is sitting on a rock by the river looking worriedly as Link is screaming and failing his arms wildly as the it takes him away.]  
  
WH: Scary isn't it? I fully realize that this chapter has poor Link being treated like a rag doll. Being tossed to and fro. Ever felt that way before? I have, it's not only confusing, but also painful for the head.   
  
Oh, you first have to throw away everything you ever knew about Zelda/Sheik. Why? Wait for it. You'll see. Bear with me.  
  
I've been reading several other books and have been given ideas for how Hyrule and Kakakriko could have changed with more people and time.   
  
The Sekorf is an imaginary name I made up for the secret police for a new idea for new characters coming up in later chapters of the fic. The reason for this being, since there are always some bad apples everywhere, they need some people to do their dirty work. It's human nature, and don't try and convince me that Hylians are different... besides, that's a topic of a completely different discussion.   
  
I hope that the original characters I make up will be interesting enough so you won't want to just hop up and leave at the mention of them.   
  
And yes, Mareg DOES come from Game Arts' 'Grandia II', and Mareg and the Beast Tribes belong to Game Arts. It's all for the sake of cameos, but we may see him in the future.   
  
Travincal and the paladins within belong to Blizzard.  
  
The Shining Force and Guardania belong to SEGA, and many thanks for creating one of the best Turn-based strategy game ever made.   
  
The automatic crossbow was an item inspired by the weapon of the same or similar name from best Final Fantasy game of all: number six, or three for us older gamers.   
  
Everything Zelda and Zelda-related belongs to the all mighty Nintendo.  
  
Next, no monetary gain = no reason for a lawsuit. Sorry. :P  
  
Finally, since Link's now washed up the creek (yes, the pun WAS intended), I'll bet you're wondering where he's going to end up next. That's for the next chapter.  
  
[WH pulls out a bag of popcorn and watches the show.] 


	3. Third Chapter: Wicked Games

[Warhammer sits on a rock in the middle of Hyrule field.]  
  
WH: Though difficult, treating everyone else the way you want to be treated, even if it's someone do you don't like, does have its advantages.  
  
Teknos Warhammer presents  
  
The Force of One: Third Chapter: Wicked Games  
  
A Legend of Zelda fanfiction Based on the Ocarina of Time game.  
  
All Link could remember was Bashara pushing him into the river, shortly before he realized he could not swim. In addition, he was far beyond the reach of his friend or the platform from which he fell.  
  
The current was much faster than first impressions gave and whenever he tried to fight his way to the surface, the low rocky ceiling made him think twice about trying to emerge as high as he could. In addition, the Master Sword and the rather large Hylian shield he had purchased a while ago had started to weigh him down.  
  
He could swim, but the current was simply far too strong for him to try and control his path. Struggling as he did, all he could see was Navi above him, helplessly trying to think of something to do while avoiding the stalactites above.  
  
The little fairy was zipping about frantically looking for some sort of avenue to escape the powerful current of Hyrule's hidden underground river. There were no real enclaves to hold onto, every sort of protruding rock were too slick and jagged to even try to grab to. At this rate, Link was going to drown.  
  
"Oh Goddesses! What should I do? Show me the way so that... hey!" she chirped before dashing off into another tunnel, leaving the poor Kokiri boy in a Hylian man's body to continue to thrash about in the water.  
  
"Navi! Don't go! HELP!" Link screamed, feeling his strength starting to wane. He had spent the last hour doing nothing but running and without a real chance to rest, it was getting harder and harder to stay up.  
  
Now of all times, Navi had to fly off for who knew what!  
  
Taking one last gasp of air, he started his slow decent to the bottom of the river, counting on the Zora scale to at least give him a little more time. Yet, in his tired state, his lungs were starting to burn without fresh air. His vision was starting to blur and he began to lose his equilibrium.  
  
From behind him, he could begin to see a shape moving freely through the water. Yet, due to the lack of light from the tunnel, he could not place a name on that shape. He could almost make out a pair of eyes in the front of the shape. In fact, it almost looked like a Zora covered in some sort of cloak before he passed out...  
  
*  
  
Nighttime at Castle Hyrule brought an end to a small feast. The delegates from other countries had been invited by their Hylian hosts to a small gathering to ease them from their journey. Though the hosts seemed to enjoy it as well as they guests, one well versed in the political power games knew that the expressions they wore were nothing more than masks.  
  
This was evidenced as Queen Zelda, along with two other members of the Hylian Council, had retired to the throne room.  
  
"By the Prime Evils! If that pompous windbag went on about another of mighty Zakkurum's deeds against some other devil, I would have wrung his neck then and there!" Shelia Koz exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, venting out much held back frustration. The rest of the council had known her to be a rather emotional woman, so whenever she threw a tiff such as this, they knew better to keep their mouths shut.  
  
Her dark brown skin, accentuated by the onyx black mane of hair which reached her shoulders, in addition to the pearl white dress she wore over her unusually large frame, made her all the more appealing to her fellow council member, Farlein Lakarthis.  
  
Taking off the phoenix-colored feather cap off of his head, the only male in the room sighed at his larger companion's outburst. "Calm yourself, my dear. Though they are filled with doctrine of mere sectarians, their deeds more oft than not reflect their faith, which I find admirable." He was one of the few people of the grand council who did not fear the giant woman, which only brought confusion to those who saw how much smaller he was when compared to her. He was not scrawny by any means, simply built a bit smaller than his peers.  
  
His response only got a tired sneer out of Shelia, "And if I knew no better, Farlein, their females pleased you as well, more so than their vaunted religion. I would suggest you keep your lusts to yourself, otherwise those women would more likely than not thrust you through the heart with a sword, thinking you to be possessed by some incubus or whatever."  
  
In spite of her warning, Farlein thought more about the female paladins that had accompanied the delegates. "True, their zeal is indeed admirable. Almost envious."  
  
By then, the Queen had taken her seat on the throne and addressed the council members casually, "Aside from your obvious grievances, I take it the negotiations with both went well?"  
  
Shelia nodded, "Yes, your highness. Within a month's time, we'll be receiving the first shipment of scholars. They were pleased when they heard that you desired your people to be learned."  
  
Zelda smiled. "Good," she said, and then turned to Farlein. "And of Travincal?"  
  
The smaller man nodded. "It went well, your highness. Should we agree, they will begin transporting the promised gold, silver, and other metals within days. However, there was one condition they added."  
  
The queen's eyebrow rose in suspicion. "And that is?"  
  
"They wish to build a chapel to the Eternal Light on the outskirts of town. They mentioned that they are willing to pay for the land and will use their own materials to build it. I am unsure about that, your highness. It could be a ploy to begin some crusade."  
  
Zelda only chuckled at his fear as she removed her circlet and placed it by the throne. "It's not. They learned their lesson when their Grand Council had to be purged all those years ago. They have no desire to shed blood, but they want to spread the word of the Great Zakkurum to the minds of those who are 'benighted' to the light they feel they hold."  
  
She stood up to retire to her personal chambers. "Inform them that they may build their chapel. After all, shouldn't we be as tolerant as they are now? They have proven themselves to be trustworthy on more than one occasion."  
  
Lord Lakarthis bowed to his queen, yet before he exited the queen turned to him and continued. "Oh and add a condition to our terms. No paladins. At the very least, not for a while. By then, they should be able to take care of that gang of rogues that dissented from them and became thieves. They've started to harass traders near our borders, and if they wish to continue to have good relations with us, they'll show more responsibility and take care of them."  
  
He bowed again and left to inform the delegates. Before Shelia exited, Zelda said surprisingly quiet, "Inform Alyx that I want to speak with him, Shelia."  
  
Shelia blinked. "Is it about..."  
  
"Yes. He's come to my attention and I need to find out where he is before he can do any more damage."  
  
Both Zelda and Shelia turned their attention towards a small rat in the corner, trying to scurry away from them both their gazes. Almost as if it knew it was being watched. Without a move, Zelda had caught the rat with invisible hands and dragged it back into the center of the throne room.  
  
Zelda's frown deepened once she stood to examine the vermin. "I know you can hear me. I know what you're trying to do and why. Yet, you cannot seem to understand that Hyrule is my kingdom. Not yours. You seem determined, yet you lack the courage to come out and tell me this yourself."  
  
Shelia stepped back as she saw the details of this rat. It was half rotted and by all rights, it should have been dead. However, she knew was it was and what it meant. The source of these vermin was unknown for several years as Zelda began to establish her dominion over Hyrule.  
  
Zelda had discovered, to her dismay, that someone else had designs on the throne of Hyrule.  
  
"You want my throne, you withered corpse...." her voice suddenly sounded ethereal as a wave of distortion spread from her body, "....then come take it!"  
  
The rat suddenly imploded. Sickening cracks and other sounds filled the room as it was compressed into a small sphere. This one was not the only one to feel her wrath, for a few other spheres, which had been formerly bats, landed with a small and near silent thud.  
  
Shelia winced in disgust. It was never pleasant to be the witness to the queen's displeasure. She was supposed to be the Commander of Hyrule's forcers and she still found herself queasy at sights that any soldier should have been used to by then. Granted, she was a few years older than the queen and grew up in the woods west of Termina, but she still could not stomach such sights.  
  
"What I don't understand is how he can still be living when he's supposed to be dead." The executor mumbled loud enough for the queen to hear.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Once I find him, I'll see to it myself that he remains dead." Zelda said, turning to the entrance to her room. "In the meantime, I want you to keep a look out for the boy who stole the Master Sword. I have a feeling he'll return."  
  
Confused, Shelia pressed. "What will you do once you find him?"  
  
Turning back, the queen smiled pleasantly. "To see how he has been. It's been a while since he and I had a decent talk."  
  
Surprised as Shelia was, she could not help but wonder exactly how the Queen came to know a thief. Though wondering, Shelia thumped her chest, turned, and walked out.  
  
Zelda took one last look at the giant of an executor and smiled pleasantly.  
  
Such faithful puppets they were to her.  
  
As much as they tried to hide it, she knew their secrets, their hatred of her political power, and their mistrust of anything they could not see with their eyes. It was all too amusing to one who held the power of all three Triforce.  
  
Zelda had recalled receiving a puppet with strings when she was only five years of age. She enjoyed it as much as a child could. She took extra special care of it and practiced using it often until she could control it to the point where she could make it do things beyond it was originally meant for.  
  
The only thing that kept her mind wondering was how exactly the family that she received the puppet from in the first place got it. It was simply wrapped in a small parcel, no name of the sender written on it, only filled with paper to cushion the puppet as it was transported to them. What made it all the more stranger was that when they received it, they were to give it as a gift instead of selling it.  
  
However, as amusing as the toy puppet was, playing with human puppets had become much more fun. They danced the dances she had orchestrated, they sung the lines she had given them, and best of all, anyone and everyone in this kingdom could live and die at her will. It seemed cruel, playing a god to those who did not know that she was doing such things to them. Yet, they never knew, did not know, nor would they ever know.  
  
Life had become her play.  
  
Settling down in a chair, she looked over to a shelf where small trinkets of her childhood had been preserved. A few small toys, gifts from foreign delegates, and of course, the puppet. She smiled a bit, waved her hand, and within seconds, invisible hands lifted the puppet from the shelf, and caused it to hover in front of her chair.  
  
The puppet, still under control from the invisible force, bowed to the Queen, and started to dance. Zelda started to chuckle at the many memories of trying to make the puppet stand. It seemed so simple at first, but there were more times were she got frustrated than satisfied. Now, after much practice, she could make it dance for as long as she wished - just like with real people.  
  
Ever since she had acquired all three Triforce, the affairs of Hyrule had taken many cruel twists and turns. The end result being she on the throne and the Gerudo being sent into hiding - and what remained of her right hand.  
  
Though it saddened her that so many people had to die in order to achieve these ends, she saw the grand future her people would possess because of her leadership. Yet, now was not the time to brood on things yet to come. Link had returned and even with the Triforce of Wisdom, she saw Link as a focal point in a grand future, which sprung countless potentialities.  
  
When the dance of the puppet had finished, she waved her hand again and the puppet was whisked back to the shelf. It then slumped against the wall and remained inert until it was ready to serve its master again. It always was.  
  
Normally, she'd be using her puppet much more than usual, but in a fit of peak, she let it sit here. Not to gather dust, like the rest of her childhood effects, but give it a rest. It always worked so hard to please her.  
  
She stood and walked to the window to behold the kingdom in which she was supreme. Looking past the town, she saw the great expanse of Hyrule field stretching out to the point where normal sight could only see rolling hills, rare trees, and many rocks.  
  
He was out there, somewhere. Somehow, she would find him and he would assist her in the grand destiny of her people.  
  
A small part of her felt a sense of sadness because she had not been able to see him again. The only memory she had was giving him the ocarina of time while avoiding Ganondorf and meeting him in the castle garden.  
  
It was through her dreams that she first saw Link and for one of the few times in her life, she felt a sense of kinship with someone. That having to do with being part of destiny's convoluted power games. She even hoped that through that she would have been able to have a friend... a real friend for once.  
  
In spite of his age at the time, she had a feeling that he would take on the world in order to save it, if need be. Even the shadow of doubt she saw in his eyes when she had asked him to help her save Hyrule only endeared him more to her. It seemed kind of silly to anyone, but to her, it was enough for her to trust him.  
  
Her gaze turned from the field to the south. She did not enjoy the fact that so much of her attention had to be diverted between her own country's politics, her private activities, and her allies.  
  
She had to remember begrudgingly the assistance she needed in taking Hyrule's throne from her father. Even now she still had relations with the nation of Stamas and their unusual 'steam machines'. With her expansive wisdom, she had been able to refine and perfect their construction techniques from theories. In appreciation for her help, they had assisted her in the coup of Hyrule among other things.  
  
Now, she was beginning to wonder if they were more than content with what they had now.  
  
A sound brought her attention to her right hand. She removed her bracelet and her sleeve glove and rubbed her wrist. A few chips of the skin fell off and it appeared worn.  
  
"And again..." she whispered dejectedly.  
  
*****  
  
At the edge of Hyrule's capital town, a man with short orange hair, a knee length purple jacket, and a large backpack of masks on his back, walked out from the now empty building, which had once belonged to him. Business had grown stale in the past few years and people had lost interest in the masks that were meant to bring happiness.  
  
Though he had no more business in Hyrule, he knew that there were other prospects among those in the surrounding villages. The city had grown far too hardened for the time being to be able to feel the effects of his masks. The only thing he could do was pack and leave for a season.  
  
He would regret leaving this city, but the memories of the happiness he had brought to some of the residents gave him hope that in the future, more people could feel the same joy that he had given in the past.  
  
To most in plain sight, he walked towards the drawbridge leading to the outer perimeters of the city. The gate was closed during the nighttime and the few people who glanced his way wondered how he would be able to leave so easily. The salesman simply nodded to the soldiers with a smile as they opened the door as quickly as they could for his sake.  
  
"Many thanks to you, good soldiers." He reached into his pack and handed the two soldiers a pair of smooth, onyx black masks, each one labeled, 'Mask of Comfort' on the inside. The faces of the masks were as smooth as a real onyx gem, yet with holes to give the wear room to breathe.  
  
"You two know well the happiness these masks can give... you both know where to find me should you give more happiness to others." With that, he bowed to them both and walked off as the drawbridge closed behind him.  
  
It was only minutes before the soldiers realized what had transpired. In spite of the rules made by the Grand Council, most of the people there knew the Mask Salesman very well. Some of them knew the salesman as far as to their childhood. He was always a mystery, yet everyone seemed to respect and honor his presence whenever he appeared.  
  
The salesman walked calmly through the scattered and few houses of the outskirts of the town, not at all worried of what could happen to a regular traveler. He had just passed the last house on the main pathway before seeing another nighttime wanderer.  
  
"Greetings to you, friend." The Mask Salesman said taking the other man's hand and shaking it. The stranger, clad in simple white robes, a light blue sash around his waist, and light gray cloak, smiled back to the salesman and accepted the greeting.  
  
"Likewise. I trust time has been kind to you?" Ladasha, the man in the simple robes asked.  
  
The salesman nodded and replied sadly, "The people here have forgotten about true happiness... but a harsh lesson that shall come will remind them of what they have so casually taken for granted. That is why I must leave."  
  
The stranger looked to the city and sighed in agreement. "It is not always the case. The people prosper, and then pride comes in and ultimately destroys everything."  
  
The Mask salesman continued ruefully, "Though that is a certainty, the evils being unwatched by the Council are taken to the extreme by the Queen. There is much unnecessary death in secret."  
  
The traveler leaned against his hard wooden staff and looked to the castle in the distance. He had seen much in his many travels, and in all of his many years, such action, covered in altruism, was nothing more than a case of over rationalization.  
  
"So, friend, you wish to spread the happiness that your kind gives to these people?" The salesman asked, noting his locked gaze on the city.  
  
The travel nodded and answered, "Though our methods are different, our goals are the same. Plus, we can only hope that our means justify the ends to what we wish to do."  
  
"If that be the case, I shall take my leave and leave the people, and my shop, to you. May the joy you spread be long lasting and wonderful." The salesman said before bowing, handing Ladasha the keys to his shop, and walking southward to Lon Lon Town.  
  
Watching the salesman leave and out of sight, Ladasha then furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Such a sad, strange little man."  
  
He always enjoyed playing the role of the traveling priest. Kind to everyone. Completely guileless. Ready to help at the drop of a hat. Indeed, there were many advantages to being an excellent actor. Though he was never a real priest, he certainly did fill the role adequately. Knowing powerful healing herbs and techniques had also added to the nuance of the disguise. Only a few, the mask salesman included, could look past his façade.  
  
With a slight frown, he wondered as he went through the gates, "I know he can tell that I'm lying, but why doesn't he show it?" The salesman's constant smiling face seemed to mock his attempts at stealth. That crafty salesman could always tell when someone was trying to rook him and he always saw through it.  
  
Several minutes past as he silently walked through the streets past central square. Just out of sight of the fountain, the now abandoned Happy Mask shop lay in wait for its newest occupant. He was only with a few yards of the door when he heard three distinct pairs of footsteps converging on his location.  
  
With a bored stare, he placed his belongings down and turned around to see his suspicions confirmed. Three young men, no older than twenty and more likely than not armed, appeared. Their leader, brandishing his short sword, opened up casually; "Nice to see some new blood to our happy little city. It's not everyday you get to be the first ones to introduce new business to Hyrule."  
  
Ladasha blinked for a second, then frowned. "You're all thieves, aren't you?"  
  
Slightly taken back at the stranger's forwardness, the leader nodded. "We're not charity workers."  
  
One of the other thieves chirped in, "Except for our own charities." The three had the appearance of a group of moblins rather than Hylians as they laughed.  
  
As their laughter grew, Ladasha's frown and agitation grew in kind. With a casual air, he walked towards the leader and said as their belly laughs died down. "Son, head the words of an old timer who knows his way around being a thief." He placed a hand on the shoulder of the leader, "If you're going to rob someone; DO IT RIGHT!"  
  
With the leader stunned for a second, Ladasha whacked the leader on the side of the head and onto the ground. Taking advantage of the others' distraction, he swung his staff and struck the second thug in the cheek with the blunt end. Standing off with the third, he stood his ground casually, but was more than ready to strike. Keeping his eyes on the third, Ladasha heard the leader struggle to stand up.  
  
The third, after seeing his companions fall within a matter of seconds, started to lose his composure. Ladasha, once again, took advantage of his foe's fear as he thrust the head of his staff into the would-be thief's torso, knocking the wind out of him violently. The third rolled backward a few times before coming to a stop and into unconsciousness.  
  
Turning back to the leader, he sighed at seeing the boy's angry face. From that expression alone, he gathered that the boy could have been the spoiled son of a wealthy merchant, a terribly unlucky orphan, or simply didn't know any better. He then gave the young thief a look of pity, "I feel sorry for you. You know why? Because no real thief would have made as many mistakes as you have, you can't even hold onto what's yours."  
  
The leader looked on in confusion until he saw his bag of hard stolen rupees twirling between Ladasha's fingers. It had taken him at least week's worth of stealing to get that much and worst of all was that the bag was full of his red rupees. He was about to yell at the stranger to give the bag back when Ladasha stepped forward, "You know, there are some basic rules you need to remember as you steal. First; make sure that no one sees you. It's much more effective that way. By the time the victim knows he or she's been robbed, you would have already gotten away... well, provided that they weren't reaching for their money in the first place."  
  
The leader, not feeling the mood for a lecture, charged to get his money back. With steps that seemed more casual, Ladasha moved the bag around his person and purposefully out of reach of the young man. With another fluid move, Ladasha tripped the young thief and forced him into the ground. Placing the bag inside his sleeve, Ladasha then used his weight to pin him down.  
  
"Since you don't seem to be in the mood for learning how to steal. How about learning a few things about the body?" he said before grasping the young man's arm and pulling it with such strength that it cleanly dislocated from its socket. "For example: see just how fragile it is. It comes apart so easily!"  
  
The young man gasped and was about to scream when Ladasha's free hand clamped over his mouth, preventing any sort of noise to escape. With a vicious smirk, Ladasha continued, "Please, young man, this is a private lesson and to involve others would be quite a distraction. But anyway, today's training ends with the body's miraculous ability to heal."  
  
Ladasha grabbed the dislocated arm, yanked on it away from the young man's torso, then gently forced the ball back into its socket.  
  
With a friendly smile, Ladasha stepped up and chirped happily, "There we go. Good as new, but the doctor doesn't recommend stealing for two days so as to give the arm proper time to heal."  
  
Feeling satisfied, Ladasha stepped over his assailant and back to the shop. However, the leader, determined to retrieve his ill gotten money, grabbed his short sword, stood up, and charged, aiming for the priest's back.  
  
Sighing, the priest turned quickly and allowed the blade to pierce his right hand, much to the young thief's surprise. Clasping his hands around the blade and to the hilt guard, he winced and let out a grunt to keep his scream of pain inside. Tightening his grip on the hilt, dumbfounding the young thief, he brought his empty fist back and struck him right between the eyes.  
  
The thief let go of his weapon and fell backward, unconscious.  
  
"Sorry, friend. No refunds," Ladasha said before pulling the weapon out. No sooner had the point been pulled out, he clenched his fist to try and stop the bleeding and suppress the pain. Kneeling like a child that got a splinter in his finger, he fought to suppress a groan.  
  
"That really hurt," he whimpered, keeping his voice as low as possible. Reaching down, he tore off a bit of his cloak and used it as a make shift rag to clean up the mess and stop the bleeding. "By all that's holy, it's going to take at least a week to heal! Stupid boys..." he grumbled.  
  
Walking back to his new home, he stopped and turned back to his assailants, grumbling about the youth these days.  
  
With considerable effort, he dragged all three of the young men by the fountain where they would most certainly be found. With any luck, he would have changed his clothes by then and would be unrecognizable. He turned the key and opened up the door. There was a bedroom in the back, with a bed, much to his elation.  
  
After a long sigh, he took off his cloak, jacket, and sash, leaving only a vest and a pair of trousers. He also made a note to place his pack of clothes and staff by his bed once he woke up.  
  
Stretching to the point where his old bones popped viciously, he fell face first on the bed and finally allowed himself much-needed sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Link's head hurt immensely and he was starting to get annoyed at constantly waking up at different locations with someone new to tell him more bad news.  
  
He could not see Navi, but he could feel the soft and warm feel of some sort of bed beneath him. He could also make out a light coming from some far source, but he still could not see very well due to his drowsiness and the dark.  
  
He could also tell that he was not alone. Someone was holding him gently, like a parent holding a child when fear had overcome the child. The person holding him realized that he was coming to.  
  
Link tried to look up and see whom it was, but all he could see was a shadow. To his surprise, the person reached up to his face and slowly moved a few of his blond hairs away from his face... as if whoever his rescuer was, was trying to get a better look at his face.  
  
"My beautiful child..." the shadow whispered with a voice that was also ambiguous to its gender. "For so long, I had thought of you as dead. Not once, but twice."  
  
Feeling sore, Link tried to move but found it useless. He looked up to the shadow who cradled him like a baby and tried to use the light to see who exactly it was. Though he could not see any details, shape of the face led him to believe that it might have been a man... but he still could not be sure.  
  
"Who... who are..." the person put a finger on his lips and silenced him gently.  
  
The shadow shook its head. "I cannot say right now... but let it be known that when the time is right, you will know all the truth that you deserve to know. I promise. Will you wait for this?"  
  
Although he would be more than happy to know who this was exactly, he nodded slowly and could tell that the shadow was smiling at him. "You've grown so strong... in soul, if not in body. Now rest... a friend of ours saved your life and was in turn nearly killed. Sleep..."  
  
Though it did not seem like a command, Link felt his eyelids becoming much heavier than before and returned to the sleep from which he came.  
  
*  
  
Link could remember being grown up after pulling out the Master Sword, but now, he was a boy again. Fires that were not consuming anything surrounded him. He was sitting on a slightly elevated platform in the middle of what seemed to be a massive cathedral. It was large enough to contain the entire expanse of Hyrule Field and near impossible to judge its scale.  
  
Above him, the windows were filled with iridescent light, which fell down to where his platform was. Below were the fires he had seen before and an all-consuming darkness, which seemed to be a living being, trying to reach him and something else.  
  
He looked in front of him to see a sight more horrific than Ganondorf's face. It was himself, but grown up, chained to a massive stone with glowing symbols. The appearance of this 'other' self had a more dark and sinister look to it, as opposed to the single chance he had to see himself as a grown up.  
  
The darker self also appeared to be struggling to release himself from the bonds and the stone. He constantly roared with a rage and madness that chilled Link to the bone. The darker one noticed Link, ceased his roaring, and growled with an omnipresent, ethereal, and dark voice, "Look what she's done to me... no... not me, us! She betrayed us! She used us! If we do not slay her, she will slay us!"  
  
Link was frozen with fear. Whatever this vision or person or whatever was, it knew him. Its rage and anger was everywhere the darker half was and was being sealed within the stone and bonds that held him.  
  
"Courage, Link!"  
  
Everything had suddenly changed with hearing those words.  
  
He was now in the middle of a storm on the side of a mountain. The thunder was raging across the sky and the wind was beating him mercilessly. He also had another with him, but this one was different from before.  
  
It was a knight in a full suit of armor, with the exception of a helmet, which left his head exposed. Etched within the breastplate and shield he carried were holy symbols, glowing with power as they fought back the storm. The knight appeared to have seen many battles, judging by his time worn face. He also seemed to have seen much more bloodshed than he would have liked. His short hair was a bright yellow with some gray growing in. Even then, it seemed to shine with its own light as a few strands wavered in the wind.  
  
The knight turned to Link, smiled, and said with a still small voice, "I am here, Link." Even through the roar of the storm, Link could hear his words as if it were as clear as day. In addition, he could not help but feel that he had known this person before... like he could trust this man. "Things have gone wrong and they will get worse. But I feel that you can make things right."  
  
Feeling not as scared as before, Link gathered up the courage to ask, "Who are you? How do you know me?"  
  
The knight was about to answer when the roar of an inhuman monster erupted from the other side of the mountain. The knight kept his vigil on the edge of the path, which led out of sight and answered.  
  
"Suffice it to say that I know you and have been watching over you ever since the day you were born. From shadow and light you were born, and with shadow and light, you shall repair the damage that has been done. You must head to the east. You will find the truth there.  
  
"The east? But what's there?"  
  
Before the knight could answer, a cold wind blew against them and they both turned to see a large demon that could have been human at one time, but had been twisted beyond recognition. All that was human in this demon was merely the shape of it's upper body, head, and arms. There seemed to be no lower body, save it were a heavy mist upon which came from the bottom of a spinal column that came from the body. Its pale skin reflected the cold hatred in his eyes as it glared at both the knight and Link. Several horns and tentacles grew from its head and back as a mockery of the human shape that it came from.  
  
"Quickly, make haste! I'll handle this thing!" The knight said before drawing a sword glowing with holy light. He turned to the demon and charged, raising his sword high and brining his shield to bear.  
  
Link was torn between wanting to help the knight and following his words. Even more so was the fact that he had no idea what was going on. The knight, in the middle of his battle with the demon, screamed to Link, "Hurry! GO!" It was then that the demon had whacked him across the head and into the mountainside.  
  
The demon, seeing that the knight was disposed, turned to Link and started to give chase. Seeing as Link was still as a boy and without a weapon, Link now had no choice but to run.  
  
Try as he would, the knight could not catch up with the demon. To make matters worse, the wind was blowing harder and harder, causing Link to lose balance by the edge of the mountain.  
  
The demon raised a massive tentacle to strike the boy down, only to see it chopped off by the knight's sword. The demon turned around to face its opponent, only to see the knight leap up and drive its sword straight into its heart, pull out a dagger from the back of his belt, and stab it into the its head.  
  
The victory, however, was short lived as the demon fell backward, pushing Link over the edge. The knight realized his folly too late and was far beyond helping the boy before he plummeted to the earth below.  
  
*  
  
Link nearly leaped from the bed that he was laying in from all the horrors he seen too clearly from the nightmares. He looked around to see that he had been brought into a nearly bare room, save for the bed he slept on, a rug or two, and an opening in the wall. Outside, he could see mountains, dirt, boulders, and not much else.  
  
Glancing beside his bed, he saw that everything of his had been placed beside it. The Master Sword, shield, items, and everything he had acquired. Now the question was, where was he?  
  
"Oh! You're awake." The familiar voice of Navi said. The little fairy fluttered from the ceiling and landed on top of his head.  
  
"Navi, are we going to have to hurry out of here too?" Link asked, not wanting the answer to be yes. He had gone who knew how many years from the past to the future, traveled from Hyrule town to Kakariko, got pushed into a river, and experienced enough nightmares to give a prophet a full day's work.  
  
The little blue light ringed once and answered, "No. We got some friends here too."  
  
"What kind of friends?"  
  
"You'll find out in a bit, they found you and put you here so you could recover. You were almost stone cold when they rescued you."  
  
"That's comforting." Link said humorlessly.  
  
"I've also found out a few things while you were asleep." The fairy said, fluttering off his head and in front of him.  
  
"Like what?" He asked, getting a bad feeling in his gut.  
  
She took a deep breath and said, "Well, it seems that we've been taken ten years into the future. About three years after we left, the Gerudo thieves tried to assault the castle but were turned back. I think they were tired of trying to live an honest life back then.  
  
"Then, another two years later, the king's mind was starting to fade into insanity, resulting in a lot of misery among the people. Even then, he started a war with the Beast Tribes and was losing miserably. It continued for another year before Zelda began an insurrection and overthrew her father and took place as Queen of Hyrule and established the Grand Council.  
  
"Even with the end of the war, thieves that weren't Gerudo started harassing the people of Lon Lon. Oh yeah, the ranch had also grown a lot until it became a town by itself. No matter how hard people tried, the thieves were too well trained and would retreat into the Lost Woods. It was that same year that the Queen and Council burned the woods.  
  
"Ever since then, everywhere in Hyrule has grown immensely. Kakariko and Hyrule have become cities. Termina, another town in the East, has also become Hyrule's first protectorate. Several more towns and port cities have also joined in Zelda's kingdom as well.  
  
"Even with how good things are going, relations with the nomads of Mount Arreat from the North have gone sour and there's a chance Zelda would go to war with them."  
  
As hard as Link tried to absorb all the information he still was focused on the dreams and the parts of the past relating to Zelda. The Zelda he knew was no insurrectionist, but it had been ten years. Also, he could tell that if it was true, that she could not have done it alone.  
  
"How was Zelda able to overthrow her father if most of the kingdom was behind him?" Link asked.  
  
Navi turned away, "The Triforce... she used the power of the Triforce to bring all of Hyrule under her command. Hardly anyone knows this and most merely attribute it to her good fortune, quick mind, and efficient cunning."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"The magic in the air... while you were asleep, I went to what was left of the Lost Woods and spoke with what few spirits are left. Things are changing far too quickly for it to happen naturally."  
  
Hearing about his home, he inquired a bit too eagerly, "Did anyone from the village survive?"  
  
Navi turned back to him. "All I found was the sprout of the Great Deku tree, and an old hag protecting it. I could not find the Kokiri or Saria anywhere."  
  
Link's gaze fell downward upon hearing of what become of his only home. Navi hovered by his face and let her blue aura rub against his cheek. It was all she could do to comfort him for the time being.  
  
At that time, the door to Link's room swung open and in stepped in his benefactor.  
  
"Welcome back, kid."  
  
Link looked to who had said it.  
  
It was Ganondorf Dragmire.  
  
...  
  
Ganondorf Dragmire saved link.  
  
Link screamed at the top of his lungs, which also sent Ganondorf off his feet out of surprise. Another Gerudo woman dashed in, only to trip over Ganondorf and land on her face.  
  
Link scrambled out of the bed, to his gear, and lost his balance along the way. In an attempt to pull the Master Sword out, he pulled too hard, started spinning around wildly, and landed on the ground, getting an all too clear look at Ganondorf's face. The screaming in horror continued.  
  
*  
  
"Are you done yet?" Ganondorf grumbled, rubbing the part of his head that hit the floor.  
  
"I have to be in a dream! I have to be!" Link said, pacing around the main room like a scared animal.  
  
"Believe me, kid. I'd be more than happy to tell you it's a dream, but there'd be no point in doing it. Besides, reality's much more fun." He noted with an almost uncharacteristic smile.  
  
"It gotta be a nightmare... it's gotta be." Link said, putting his hands on his head.  
  
Ganondorf sighed and stood up from his chair. "Whatever the case may be, kid, you're here, now, and you can't do much about it."  
  
Standing near the entrance, the other Gerudo woman, Nabooru, folded her arms and added, "On top of that, we have to get ready to get out of here."  
  
Link turned to the Gerudo woman and asked, "What for? Isn't this place your home?"  
  
"Home? We don't have a home. We've been wandering around Hyrule for the past seven years. Ever since that little brat Zelda broke the treaty." Nabooru snorted.  
  
Ganondorf noticed Link's face of disbelief and before the boy from the Kokiri forest could reply, "I was planning on grabbing the Triforce for myself, and THEN double crossing the King. But the princess got to them before I did and with their power made us look like traitors and got us exiled."  
  
"And that makes things all better doesn't it?" Link asked sardonically.  
  
"Not really. I've thought about it for a while and I came to a conclusion." Ganondorf said, looking thoughtful, "Conquest is overrated. Being a thief is not only more productive, but it makes life more meaningful to me."  
  
The sequential silence was deafening.  
  
Not standing it anymore, Link said, "Either way, I'm having a hard time believing what you're saying. You're all a bunch of thieves, how can I trust you?"  
  
Not at all fazed by his words, Nabooru replied, "You can't. We've always been thieves... or so her majesty would have everyone believe. Unless you see Zelda's manipulations for yourself, we have no way of proving ourselves to you."  
  
At that time, another Gerudo woman peeked through the doorway and announced to those within, "The caravan is ready. We leave on your orders, Master Dragmire."  
  
Nodding, Ganondorf started for the doorway, with Nabooru close behind. Though he was not sure why, Link followed the two Gerudo to the outside to see what exactly their caravan looked like.  
  
Much to the Kokiri boy's surprise, he did not see wagons like the ones at Lon Lon Ranch, but rocks, which seemed to move just as smoothly with massive beasts pulling them. The beasts themselves were something Link had never seen before, for they had the appearance of rocks, which gave them good enough camouflage to hide with, as did the 'wagons' in which they rode.  
  
In addition, there were many Gerudo women scurrying about as quickly as they could, some carrying plants indigenous to the area and other carrying precious stones. Whatever the case might have been, they were all in a hurry to prepare for departure.  
  
"Well, kid. This is where we part ways." Ganondorf said before hopping onto the lead wagon boulder. "If you want to know that we're telling the truth, just go back to Hyrule Castle and you'll know."  
  
Link was about to reply when Nabooru patted him on the back before walking to the nearest boulder, saying, "Take care of your self, boy. I hope we can have a chance to talk like we used to."  
  
As she walked away, Link started to notice a little swing in her gait. He was not sure why, but he did not feel comfortable looking at her hips. Without another thought it, he turned around and started in the other direction a bit too quickly to hide it.  
  
Noticing his discomfort, Navi hovered by his face and asked, "Link, what's wrong?"  
  
His face was more flustered as he tried to find the right words to say. "Uh... Navi... you know... uh... that thing... when I saw that girl walk away... it made it..."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  
He answered, in spite of his embarrassment, "It made that thing... you know... that thing that only boys have... it... it... it grew..."  
  
It only took a few seconds for Navi to realize what he was talking about before she began to giggle uncontrollably. She was laughing so hard that she actually had to concentrate to keep herself floating in the air.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Link asked, both flustered and frustrated.  
  
Gathering her composure, Navi answered between giggles, "It's... it's really complicated. You'll understand what it's all about when you really grow up."  
  
Starting for the path leading out of the mountain valley, Link mumbled, "I'm not sure if I really want to know."  
  
It had been a few hours before the two travelers had finally reached the edge of the mountain range and to the edge of Hyrule field. The recently built stone bridge gave Link a way across the deep chasm and within minutes, found their way into the vast western part of Hyrule.  
  
"There you are." A familiar gruff voice said above Link and Navi. They both looked up, only to see the massive form of Mareg land a few feet beside them far too silently. "I take it you had a nice trip through the underground river?"  
  
"Well, it was nice, but I don't think I'll be going in again anytime soon." Link replied, trying to hide his complaint.  
  
Mareg nodded in agreement, "I do not blame you. Many others have said the same thing you have after surviving such an experience."  
  
"Well, now that I can finally take a minute to think, I need to know more of what's happened. For example," He turned to the large beast man and inquired with a large frown, "How were you able to do that?!" The Kokiri boy pointed up to the place where the beast man had apparently come from.  
  
Mareg smiled, gestured Link to move in closer, leaned forward, and whispered, "Very... very... carefully." With the boy's question answered, Mareg smiled, causing Link to sigh in resignation. No one was ever going to give him a straight answer.  
  
"So, how did you know that I fell in the river?" Link asked, looking across the field for the path that would lead to Hyrule Castle.  
  
"Shiek requested that I seek you out. He could not do it himself because the Hylian soldiers were giving him trouble."  
  
"Have things really been that bad between your race and the Hylians?"  
  
"Not really. It is a select few who believe that degrading another race will improve their self-esteem. Sadly, it is always that few that make the rest look bad." The beastman replied. "It is for that reason, the rest of my people do not care too much for Hylians."  
  
Link paused a bit before continuing, "Would your people go to war again?" If Mareg was an example of how the beastmen were, Link shuddered internally to think of an army of people like him laying waste to Hyrule.  
  
"Only if an outside force were the aggressors." The aged beastman said bluntly.  
  
Hearing Hylians unmentioned sparked another question, "Who else have your people gone to war with? I thought Hylains were the only ones here until I saw you."  
  
"The Beast Tribes have had many wars in the past. Though the wars were always the same, the circumstances and enemies were often different. There were wars among my tribe and the Skywing, or the Treeshadow. Or another tribe whose leaders were lead astray by delusions of having power and glory." He folded his arms and leaned against the tree he had jumped from. "From the outside, pirates, bandits, and even over-zealous Zakkarum paladins have tried to conquer our people, but they've always been repulsed. It has always been the instinct of my people to band together when an outside power wishes our doom. But enough about me and the past."  
  
He started from the tree and took a look over Link's head to where he was looking. "So, you wish to visit Hyrule Castle?"  
  
Noticing Mareg towering over him, Link nodded once.  
  
"A dangerous place, if anything else. Why would you wish to go there?"  
  
"Zelda... I have to see her. I have to see if what everyone has been saying has been true."  
  
"Were I you, I would be careful. I have only been there once, but I can smell the intrigue, treachery, and insidious power games in the air. The Grand Council is dangerous enough as it is, but the Queen herself is a silent threat to anyone who dares to challenge her."  
  
Though Link could easily retort the claims of Ganondorf and his like, the word of the Sheikah was a different matter. Confusion and ambiguity seemed to be the only fate for him.  
  
"If you desire, I shall escort you to the edge of the town. After that, I am afraid you must continue by yourself. Sheik has told me that he will be watching for you. You need not worry about not being found."  
  
Link could not help but accept the larger man's offer. They traversed the pathways to the castle in silence and within an hour's time, reached the edge of the outskirts of Hyrule City. Several small houses lay outside the massive walls of the core town and newly constructed battlements littered the outer perimeter.  
  
The young Kokiri could not see the castle within, due to the walls, but he could see that the city had grown much more than when he last remembered. He saw several wagons entering and exiting the front gate, each one filled with differing items ranging from hay, to wood, to metals, and food.  
  
He was almost mystified at the amount of people going about their businesses. Some were haggling, dealing, selling, and buying from countless stores and stands. Several children were playing with cuccos in the massive central square that could be seen from the front.  
  
All the warnings given by Mareg almost seemed absurd and Link was about to walk into the city when the beastman grabbed his shoulder, "Before I go, I will tell you this: Trust no one... for everyone wears masks with the intent to deceive."  
  
The deep growl of Mareg revived all the fear he had seen from the nightmare and the Gerudo's warning. The beastman let go and started off.  
  
Link turned around to ask Mareg something, but found the man nearly three times his mass had vanished. He turned back to the town and felt the warnings take a hold of him. Walking through the gate along a wagon filled with wood, Link could not help but feel that he was being watched.  
  
Weaving through the many people, he felt eyes of curious people taking a single glance at him, and then turning away, uninterested. Link did not mind the amount of people he saw before he traveled to the future, but this was something completely different.  
  
Little did the boy know that his fears were justified.  
  
Through a small telescope, the Executor recalled the description the Sekorf had given her and found him to be the same one. She turned to the soldier standing next to her on the battlement.  
  
"It's him. Watch his every move. If the usual grunts that tried to find him a while ago try to arrest him, stop them. The Queen wants him to find his own way to her."  
  
The soldier thumped his chest and bowed to Shelia before exiting. Alyx Tein, Captain of the Guard, hid his sword beneath his priest's robes and walked into the busy city streets. Along the way, he nodded to several other inconspicuous people on the street, sending a silent message to them to be prepared.  
  
Alyx allowed himself a smile for once. It certainly was not everyday your next surveillance target was the Hero of Time.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
[Warhammer sits on the fountain, like in the first chapter.]  
  
WH: Lovely, isn't it? A world that seems to be so wonderful and beautiful at first, only to see how shallow and pretentious it really is. Very much like reality, I think.  
  
[A little yellow light flies out from behind WH and rams into his head, knocking him into the fountain.]  
  
Tatl: Your reality anyway...  
  
WH: Don't start, sprite!  
  
Tatl: [Turns to the reader] Don't mind him. He's just mad because people he considers scumbags can get married and he can't even get a date.  
  
WH: Anyway! As I was saying, the newer characters are actually related to characters I created for an original story I was making up several years ago. By newer characters, I mean the Council people and the Sekorf.  
  
Tatl: Alyx Tein? Farlein Lakarthis? Shelia Koz? What kind of names are those?  
  
WH: Original names. Took me long enough to make them.  
  
Tatl: No surprise there. What about the dream?  
  
WH: I'm still working out the logistics of how it could work. But folks are going to have to wait for the ending to understand everything. Also, I can only hope people will understand the ending when it gets here.  
  
For those who play a lot of PC games, you'll know what the other Link's prison looks like, the demon the knight was fighting, the knight himself, and where they all come from. Also, in the next few chapters, you'll find out who exactly all those weird characters are.  
  
Tatl: Oh, can you be a little more vague?  
  
WH: Not even if I tried, sweetheart.  
  
Tatl: So you say.  
  
WH: Next, I always figured that if Ganondorf was not the usual bad guy he's always been, he would have been a great comic relief character.  
  
Tatl: You sure?  
  
WH: Of course. He's got the nose for it.  
  
Tatl: You know, the more I hang around you, the more I realize just how crazy you are.  
  
WH: Thank you.  
  
Tatl: Are you still going to be adding more parts from Diablo II and Grandia II into this story?  
  
WH: Of course! Both are cool games and Mareg is by far one of the most unique 'big guys' I've ever seen.  
  
Tatl: You know what they say about birds of a feather...  
  
WH: Silence, light bulb. Or else I'll be using you for my fly swatting practice.  
  
Tatl: ...  
  
WH: Finally: Anything related to the Diablo games belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. Anything related to Grandia II belongs to Gamearts. All characters, places, items, and so on related to Zelda belong to Nintendo. All original characters belong to me. Anything not listed that does not belong to me, belongs to their respective owner.  
  
Tatl: I like how Zelda's being evil and stuff.  
  
WH: I know. Isn't it great! There isn't enough 'Evil Zelda' fics out there. And a special thanks to Hugh Jasse, author of 'Only Half', for kicking my hinder and in turn, getting this wretched chapter done! For those who don't know, 'Only Half' is one of the stories that inspired me to write this fic. Go to Fanfiction.net to read it. Beware, it's dark. *nearly swoons*  
  
[Tatl helps WH swoon by pounding his head into the water again.] 


	4. Fourth Chapter: Vague Clarity

[Warhammer sits on the fountain in the center of Hyrule City, and everyone go by as they do.]  
  
WH: Truth is ubiquitous, but it must be found first.  
  
TWHammer presents  
  
The Force of One: Chapter 4: Vague Clarity  
  
A work of fanfiction based on the game created by Shigeru Miyamoto  
  
Noticing the wide variety of people coming and going through the streets of the town, Link found himself struggling to keep the warnings of Mareg in mind as he moved through several people.  
  
He also looked around many a time for some sort of sign for the one that Mareg said would be looking for him.  
  
"Wait, who's Sheik?" he wondered aloud. Navi, who hiding within Link's hat at the moment, was about to answer his question before a rather large and human shaped projectile just missed hitting him.  
  
Link remained dumbstruck as he looked to his left to see a scuffle occurring at the entrance of a tavern. From what he could see, the man being attacked was outnumbered by about five to one. Link wondered about intervening, mostly because his first trip to Hyrule had also made him the witness to another tavern brawl. Every one of them was drunk and it was too ugly for him to continue watching and continued to the castle.  
  
Yet this one was vastly different than the last fight. Though drunk, the man suddenly turned on his attackers and started to punch his inebriated foes down one by one.  
  
The drunkard started to laugh heartily as two more of his attackers fell. Link got a feeling that he'd seen this man before, though he had never known any Hylian that had long white hair, a few facial tattoos, a pale blue tunic, a half-plate of onyx colored armor covering his arms and upper body, and an evident liking to strong drink and fights.  
  
"Next time, gimme someone who doesn't need a nap in the middle of a fight!" the man said before downing the last of his assailants with a good fist in the jaw. Among his full-throated laughter, a disgusting belch sent anyone with a weak stomach away before he lost balance and fell backward.  
  
Link and Navi, who had seen the fight by peeping through the edge of his cap, stared in shock at what just happened.  
  
"Don't bother, boy," an elderly woman said passing by them. "He's always like that. He's one of those mercenary types that are only in it for the thrill. You'd do good to avoid him."  
  
Link was about to ask about the man before the woman interrupted, "He arrived here a few months before and has been working in the surrounding villages and this town as well. All we know about him is that his name is Zidroam Kaneil. Never said anything about where he came from, what his real business is, or anything else. Like I said, it is better to leave him be."  
  
The woman left them and Link found himself torn at what to do. The other drunks had gathered themselves together and had left as quickly as they had appeared. The only one left was Zidroam, snoring loudly on the ground and annoying most people within earshot.  
  
Link wavered between wanting to help the man or simply going about his business. The fight never involved him and he had to get to the castle. Yet, he couldn't just let this man lay in the middle of the street. Sighing, he figured a few minutes to get the other man out of the way wouldn't hurt, unless the drunkard woke up and started to attack him, but judging how heavy the air was with liquor, Link guessed he would be out for a while.  
  
Holding his breath, Link dragged the large mercenary out of the street and into a neighboring inn. He asked the owner for a room for his 'friend' and went with him to a room just large enough to give Zidroam the nap he needed. With what few rupees he had, Link was able to get the mercenary the time he needed to recuperate from his fight and inebriation.  
  
The keeper gave him a strange look and asked, "Aren't you going to ask him for your money back when he wakes up?"  
  
The Kokiri boy shook his head and answered, "Just let him sleep until he wakes up." The keeper nodded, but was still confounded at Link's choice.  
  
Leaving the inn, Navi whispered into his ear from beneath his hat, "That was nice of you, Link."  
  
He shrugged it off as they continued towards the castle. "Well, I don't really owe him anything, but it didn't look like anyone else was going to help."  
  
The little fairy smiled inwardly, fate had definitely chosen correctly as to whom time's hero would be.  
  
Because of the increased size of the town, Link had found finding the castle a bit more difficult than it had been many years before. Large houses towered over him and obstructed the view from the town of the castle beyond.  
  
Though he could not simply walk through the center of town and head into the entrance of the castle, he could see the path and a few signs that pointed in the general direction. Looking up, he saw a sign that held the location of several important places in the city. It was then something dawned on him.  
  
"I can't read!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Navi piped from beneath his hat.  
  
"Yes. I can count and stuff like that, but I don't remember ever learning how to really read. Worse yet, I can't read Hylian."  
  
"Oh, for the love of Naryu," Navi groaned before floating out and up to the many signs. It appeared that she had spoken too soon about Link's capability. Granted, he was only a boy of twelve and the rest of the kokiri were, at best, six times his age and had already learned how to read and write.  
  
If Mido was still around, she needed to give him a serious talk about how he should have helped Link. She'd yank his ears until they stretched twice their length if need be. There was no excuse for Link not being able to read and write.  
  
"Let's see, by the looks of this, the castle's still north, but we have to traverse through the training grounds in front of it."  
  
"Training grounds?"  
  
"Yeah, the Hylian army has a space for their barracks and ground to train their troops. It's where the castle used to be, if I can see it right."  
  
"Then where's the castle?"  
  
"Right behind it and at the base of a mountain," Navi said before flying back into Link's hat. "Let's go."  
  
"Hey, since when did fairies ever give orders? Aren't we supposed to be partners?"  
  
"Yes, but until I can find a way to help you understand basic Hylian, I'm going to have to tell you what everything means, which also means you have to listen to what I say."  
  
"Just don't forget who's bigger here," Link pouted.  
  
Holding back a chuckle at the Kokiri boy's face, Navi answered, "This coming from someone who should be ten years younger and still can't read."  
  
Link huffed and started on the direction Navi had earlier indicated. He always wanted a fairy so he could be like the other Kokiri, but now he was starting to regret it. "Just be grateful you weren't chosen by someone else I knew. She would have yanked your ears off," Navi said, catching that thought from his expression.  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"A razor tongued jerk by the name of Tatl! We never got along; no matter how hard we tried." Link could tell that Navi was quite passionate about her dislike of the other fairy, because the top of his head felt significantly warmer than before. "The only people she bothered being nice to were her brother, Tael, her parents, and our elders. She always knew what to say to get someone else mad!"  
  
"Alright! Calm down, you don't need to burn me because of someone you knew. I admit, I wanted to hit Mido whenever he teased me, but I was always smaller than he was, so I couldn't do anything. And now, I don't really care anymore. I'm out here doing something bigger than that and now it just seems silly."  
  
Navi let herself snort for once, "Well, you don't know how bad some fairies get. Especially fairy godmothers. They have the absolute worst tempers and anyone that basically gets in their way is as good as dead."  
  
Link forced a smile. "Well, I should be glad I don't have one."  
  
"You should be." Navi paused as they exited the town's northern exit, leading into a large open space with a building over the expanse. "In all seriousness, Link, I'm glad you're the one that was chosen as my partner."  
  
Link smiled and patted the top of his head gently, "So am I."  
  
*  
  
The valley itself was a small one. In fact, the hill that raised the ground in front of the moat was still there as well. It seemed untouched by time's jaws as Link walked over the grass and past a few trees. Instead of where the castle was, several small buildings sat in close formation in the bottom end of the valley.  
  
Link considered going through the barracks to ask if an audience with the queen would be too much to ask. The thought of having to sneak through the castle like last time did not appeal to him very well. And if Navi was right, the soldiers here would be a bit more alert than the ones at the castle.  
  
Peeping through the gate, he noticed that a good number of the soldiers were in various positions of training. He noticed a few men, without their armor, wrestling each other to the ground, under the gaze of their instructor. Across from them, a man and a woman were sparring, using wooden swords and shields. At the far end of the grounds, several men and women were taking turns at the archery targets, refining their aim with every other shot.  
  
"Intruder!" a female's voice screamed and a few seconds later, an arrow sped towards Link's heart. Only a quick hop to the right spared his skin, if not his tunic. Within seconds, over thirty Hylian soldiers had scattered and regrouped to surround Link and prevent his escape. Hylian steel was drawn, arrows were pulled back, and shields were raised with amazing speed.  
  
Seeing no alternative, Link raised his hands and said meekly, "Um... I surrender?"  
  
A good number of the soldiers looked to each other in confusion. Finally, the commander stepped forth, "What's your business here? Civilians aren't allowed in the barracks."  
  
Under the commander's hard gaze, Link found it difficult to maintain his composure. "I was just on my way to the castle, and..."  
  
"It's you!" a woman's voice proclaimed.  
  
The commander and Link turned to see one of the archers take off her helmet and step towards them. "I knew you looked familiar." The archer had thick red hair, with a touch of orange and yellow on the back. It only took Link a few minutes before he too recognized her face.  
  
"Malon?"  
  
"That's right, fairy boy. I never thought I'd see you again," the farm girl said happily.  
  
The commander raised an eyebrow, "You two know each other I take it?"  
  
Malon turned to her superior, "Yes sir. We knew each other about ten years ago. He helped work at the old ranch before it got burned down."  
  
"I see." The commander then turned to the rest of the soldiers and ordered them back to their training regime. "Don't take too much time reminiscing, you've still got the rest of your exercises to do."  
  
Malon saluted, "Yes sir." She turned to Link and smiled, "Don't worry about that old war horse. He tries to act tough, but the rest of us know better. Most of us call him 'dad' just to get him mad."  
  
Link couldn't believe how much the singing farmer girl who held a special place for cuccos and cows in her heart had changed. Her face had thinned and refined into a nicely plain, but beautiful sight. He remembered that as a child, her hair had grown to her waist, but now it was cropped short to where it touched the base of her neck.  
  
"So, you said you were going to the castle, but what for?" Malon asked, leading Link around the rest of the training grounds.  
  
"I need to see Zelda. I've heard a lot of things from many people about her and they aren't good."  
  
"I see. But even if it was all true, Zelda's done a lot of good for Hyrule."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"She's been able to bring a lot of other people from other countries to Hyrule, so we're not so isolated anymore. Also..." Malon found it hard to continue, "She took me in when the ranch was destroyed."  
  
Only now did Link realize that Malon had mentioned something about Lon Lon, but he never had a chance to follow. "What happened?"  
  
Malon sighed as they drew close to the archery range. "Thieves broke into the ranch, stole all the cows and cuccos, they torched our houses, and ... they killed my dad and Mr. Ingo. I barely made it out alive."  
  
Link failed to hold back his shock. He knew Talon was a good man, a bit absent minded, but good enough so that he didn't deserve the fate he had gotten. He remembered using a newly hatched cucco to awaken Talon after he had fallen asleep by a number of crates by the entrance to the castle. He also had earned a good deal of respect from the man by working at the ranch a few times and helping in taming Epona.  
  
Now the ranch was gone. Link didn't want to admit it, but he felt he had just woken up in a world that was intent on destroying everything he ever cared about.  
  
"But why are you a soldier? I mean, wouldn't you try to start over? You'd do a good job with some help."  
  
"I did consider it, but I wanted to thank her highness properly... and the other reason is..."  
  
"Grasshopper!" another woman's voice screeched before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Link's head and began to strangle him.  
  
"Romani! Stop that! You'll kill him!" Malon screamed and pulled the girl in question off of Link.  
  
"But it's Grasshopper! Romani thought he went away and never came back!" Romani pleaded after letting go and standing up.  
  
"Wait, how do you know Link?"  
  
"He came to the Ranch a long time ago. Grasshopper helped me stop..." Romani's face suddenly went dark, "THEM!"  
  
Malon sighed. "Oh would you stop it! You've told everyone that story and no one has ever seen these... things you keep talking about. Just give it a rest, Romani."  
  
Romani still persisted, "But Romani did see them! Grasshopper came and made them go away! They never came back."  
  
Malon put her hands on Romani's shoulders and said, "Just get back to the targets, ok?"  
  
Romani frowned, stuck her tongue out, and scurried back to the target area. Malon reached down and lifted Link back to his feet, "That's my cousin, Romani. She was named after the ranch her family has in the east." She leaned in close, "She liked riding the cows a bit too much, and so she often fell off and hit her head."  
  
Link blinked a few times, "Is that why she's..."  
  
Malon nodded, "Yes. Dumb, stupid, take your pick. Her own sister, Cremia, said that Romani's a few arrows short of a full quiver."  
  
Romani's behavior and involvement in the Hylian military stirred a question.  
  
"Say, is Romani the other reason why you're here?"  
  
Malon nodded. "I came to her highness and asked if there was some sort of cure for her condition. So, in return for serving in the military, Zelda and her best healers would work on a treatment for her mind."  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"A few more years. Romani's mind has been returning, but at a slow rate. She's almost to the point where she can take care of herself. I can only hope that when she does recover, she'll be able to return home. Then I'll be able to start another ranch."  
  
Walking out of the camp, they noticed the castle up ahead. Dug into the side of the mountain, it had the good fortune of having a strategic placement as well as a strong rear defense. Even with its entire splendor, Link could not get Malon's condition out of his mind.  
  
"How was Romani able to get into the military?"  
  
"Don't you know? Just because she's not the smartest does not mean she's bad with a bow. Her accuracy is unmatched. She's the only archer this side of the great mountains that can do a 'Locksley'."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A shot that hits the exact angle and spot another arrow has hit, effectively destroying the first arrow."  
  
Link was shocked. Romani's sanity was not entirely there, but the fact she could shoot anything with a bow became a bit unsettling to him.  
  
"Anyway, I got to get back to the barracks, I still got to take care of the rest of our exercises. You take care, Link." She turned and started on her way back to the barracks.  
  
"You too, Malon. And I hope your cousin gets better soon."  
  
Turning back to the castle, Link noticed four soldiers at the entrance. Each of them armored and armed to the teeth, ready to fight. Two of the guards were conversing quietly amongst each other and the other two had kept their eye on the visitor.  
  
"You think it's him?" one of the soldiers asked his companion.  
  
"It could be. I didn't get a good look last time we hunted him." Loi Meves was wary of Link as he approached closer. The other day had left a bad mark on his record and the Executor had been very displeased with him. The complaint from the people of Kakariko had only made the Executor's ire worse.  
  
Now, as a mere sentry, his resentment at demotion gave a bad feeling to his fellow soldiers. He was sure to take out his anger on them, even though it would amount to nothing because he was significantly shorter than his peers were.  
  
"Halt!" another one of the soldiers announced as Link reached the edge of the bridge, "state your name, home, and business."  
  
Link gathered his courage, "My name's Link. I come from the Kokiri Forest in the south, and I came to see Zelda."  
  
The other soldiers looked towards each other as Link announced his intent. No one had ever been so bold as to come out from the blue and desire an audience with the queen. Especially from some unknown boy from the south.  
  
"Let's see that weapon of yours," Loi pressed a little too eagerly. He wanted to make sure that if this boy was the one from yesterday, this could be his chance to return to his previous position.  
  
Hesitantly, Link drew the Master Sword from the sheath on his back and held out the blade for all four soldiers to see. The kokiri boy was still worried at the thought that these men would arrest him for 'stealing' the weapon, but had no clue how to get past this.  
  
"I knew it!" Loi hissed, "Arrest him! He's the one that stole the Master Sword..."  
  
"You'll do no such thing, Meves." Another male voice had appeared behind Link and all turned to see Alyx Tein marching to intercede. "I have been given orders from the Queen herself that he is to be granted an audience," his gaze turning especially harsh on Loi.  
  
"But he stole the sword! The law says that thieves are to be punished!"  
  
"Yes, but then again, since when did anyone live in that temple? The old text stated that weapons such as those were crafted for their wielders. So, by law, the sword belongs to him. Is that clear, Meves?" Alyx said with a tone of finality.  
  
"Very clear... sir," Loi growled, not attempting to hide the resentment in his voice.  
  
"Good," Alyx replied before continuing viciously, "I'd hate to see the Executor demote you again. A sentry describes your capability perfectly."  
  
Link felt the unrestrained hate the two shared thought it wise to remain silent.  
  
Turning to Link, Alyx said politely, "Shall we be off?" Link nodded and kept his distance from Loi as they passed and entered the castle.  
  
If the interior of the castle from when he was a child was extravagant, then the new castle's design was beyond mesmerizing. Soldiers, scholars, and officials walked through the finely crafted arched hallways adorned with flags made by expert tailors.  
  
Through the main hallway, leading to the central audience rooms, and to the central structure, supported by several stone flying buttresses, they entered.  
  
"What do you think of it?" Alyx asked Link casually.  
  
Link had wanted to slow down several times to take in the exquisite beauty of the architecture and art that castle contained, but feared losing Alyx to the point where he did not have enough to look at everything, which he wanted.  
  
"It's... amazing," he replied, searching for an appropriate word.  
  
Noticing the child-like curiosity of Link, Alyx offered, "If you wish, I could give you a tour of the castle and the changes that were made when it was rebuilt at a later time."  
  
Link smiled, "I'd like that."  
  
Looking into the throne room, the captain of the guard sighed, "It appears that we came at an inopportune time."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"The dignitaries from Kurast and Travincal are still with her highness at the moment. It appears we're going to have to wait for a few minutes."  
  
Sitting down in a spare chair, Alyx motioned Link to sit in the one beside him. "Pardon me, but I seem to have forgotten your name."  
  
Not at all offended, the Kokiri boy replied, "I'm Link Mordix. I used to live in the Lost Woods to the south."  
  
Alyx was surprised, "Really? For what I've learned, no Hylian has ever lived there before."  
  
"Not true!" Navi piped up, flying out of Link's hat. "Ever since Link was a little baby, he was living in the Kokiri village."  
  
Alyx's eyes widened further as he reached up to touch the blue light, "A fairy? My goodness, I've not seen them ever since the last war. And even then, they were only those smaller healing spring fairies."  
  
"Don't the people see more fairies?" Link asked.  
  
Alyx shook his head. "The queen knew they were a resource of powerful healing magics. However, she ordered their locations to remain secret to maintain their lives and potency save for emergencies."  
  
Link was now getting even more confused. When he had first returned to Hyrule, he had been hearing constant accusations of Zelda's wrong doing to the Gerudo, and the testimony of the two Shiekah. Now, hearing what she was doing for Malon, her cousin, and the fairy people seemed to throw even more confusion into his mind.  
  
"Are you alright, sir?" Alyx asked placing a hand on Link's shoulder.  
  
After a pause, Link nodded. "Yes, I've just had a lot on my mind."  
  
At that instant, the delegates from Travincal walked out the door and into the central courtyard. Two of the representatives spotted Link and whispered to each other as they passed the fountain outside,  
  
"'Tis him. The one Que Hagan Luther did speak of." The taller of the two spoke just about a whisper to avoid being heard.  
  
"Art thou sure?"  
  
"Yes, canst thou sense the aura about him?"  
  
"I couldst not tell; powerful magic at work here prevents me from knowing."  
  
"Didst thou at least get a good look upon his face?"  
  
"Yea, I did. I do find it uncanny to think that 'tis him and at the same time, 'tis not him."  
  
"May the Great Light forbid we confuse ourselves so."  
  
"Pray thou earnestly, brother. Though we have become confederate with the Queen of Hyrule, I doth fear dark times ahead."  
  
The smaller of the two took another look back to Link's location before following his companion back to the entrance of the castle. Luther had to be told of this new development at once.  
  
*  
  
Standing up and walking towards the exit, Alyx continued his inquiry, "Did you grow up alone?"  
  
Link nodded, "Yes. I never knew either of my parents. I was the only one that never had a fairy among the kokiri."  
  
"My condolences." Alyx came from a well-to-do family and was grateful for his life. Looking back to Navi, he asked, "Do all kokiri have fairies?" Link nodded. This thought gave Alyx a reason to sigh, "The Lost Woods never should have been burned. The people and a few members of the Grand Council were against the burning, but before any sort of protest could be presented, it was already done."  
  
Link could say nothing as he and Navi followed Alyx into the throne room. What would be the point in saying anything? The deed was done and nothing could be done about it. The throne room lay in the heart of the castle's central tower and was adorned as extravagantly as the rest of the castle was.  
  
In front of the throne itself, the Queen and the Praetor were speaking of the recently concluded meeting as her gaze settled on Link and Alyx. Farlein also noticed their entrance, bowed to the Queen and left through a separate door.  
  
Zelda's appearance had definitely changed over the years. Her eyes were solemn and emotionless, her cheeks permanently flushed, mouth set in a straight line and lips pursed, eyebrows in a scowl. Looking up from the set of papers in her hands, her seemingly cold face warmed at the sight of Link.  
  
Setting the papers aside, she walked forward and turned to Alyx, "Thank you, Captain. I shall call you later." Alyx bowed, turned, and left Link and Zelda alone.  
  
Both of them stared at each other as other members of the committee left them alone. Only Link, Zelda, and another woman watching them like a hawk from the other side of the room remained. Link sighed as he tried to find the words to say and looked to the floor. Zelda sensed his anxiety, walked forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you well?"  
  
Link shook his head, ignoring the glare from the sun. "Ever since I got back from wherever I went, I feel like I've come into a completely different world. My home's gone, my friends are gone, and I have no idea what's to happen next."  
  
"What have you learned?" she asked.  
  
Turning back to her, he related everything that happened the very second he awoke in the chamber of sages. Zelda listened intently to every word he said as the night started to crawl across the land and into the throne room. She remained silent even during the parts when the Gerudo and Sheikah had accused her of wrongdoing.  
  
"...and now I'm here. I don't know what I am supposed to do."  
  
Leaning against the desk, which sat opposite of her throne, Zelda unfolded her arms and rested her hands on the desktop. "I could tell you everything from my perspective, but I feel that doing so would only complicate things more than they already are."  
  
He turned towards her, "What about that prophecy? Weren't you sure that the person in black was Ganondorf? If it was, things seem to well off for even needing that prophecy."  
  
Zelda shrugged, "I was only twelve years old at the time. For all I know, it could have been someone else. I already had a bad feeling about Ganondorf the very second I laid eyes upon the man." A scowl formed on her face, "That monster killed Impa and without her, I could trust no one. I did not wish to survive ten long years in silence. Always suspecting that someone or something will try to take advantage of your backside and strike when your gaze is not on them."  
  
Her frown vanished and she smiled sadly, "Some would say it is the price you pay for being in power. Someone else always wants it."  
  
"The Triforce you mean?"  
  
She nodded, removed her right glove, and revealed her hand with three small triangles that were glowing softly. She put the glove back on and stood in front of him. "I thought that by getting all three, I'd be able to stop Ganondorf from destroying Hyrule. But I suppose there was a much deeper meaning to my dreams that I've still not been able to decipher."  
  
She continued in a normal tone, "You want to get something from the kitchen? I'm sure the cooks are still there finishing dinner for everyone."  
  
Link was about to press about wanting to know what she had to say, finally realized that it had been far too long since he had any sort of food in his larger stomach. "I'd like that." His gaze soon turned to the other woman in the room and he asked worriedly, "who's that?"  
  
Zelda turned to the slightly shorter woman with a deathly pale complexion, hair as black as midnight, and a stare as cold as the northern mountains, and sighed, "Ah yes, forgiver her. Calbrena is my bodyguard and rarely trusts anyone."  
  
Link forced back a worried chuckle, if that woman was indeed Zelda's bodyguard, his instincts warned him repeatedly to be wary. He could not place an exact reason, but during his time in traveling through the Lost Forest, Lord Jabu Jabu, and the Goron's Tunnels, he had discovered that the more silent the creatures were, the more dangerous they were in combat.  
  
Link figured it would be best to leave well enough alone for the time being.  
  
*  
  
Though the cooks were shocked at seeing the Queen appear in the kitchen, they were able to settle down to a point where Zelda and Link were able to get a make shift meal with a few unused pieces of cooked meat, bread, and a little wine.  
  
When Zelda was certain that the hour was late enough, she led Link through the near silent hallways of the inner cloister of the castle that would lead to her study.  
  
Zelda's study seemed more like a library due to the impossible number of books that lined the walls. Ranging from every sort of subject one could conceive, she seemed to possess many books on even the most simple of subjects.  
  
Link suddenly felt smaller than he ever did as Zelda took a seat at one of the several desks, "Large, isn't it? Reading books was one of the things I often found myself doing when I wasn't busy with important matters."  
  
"It's amazing!" Link said with awe.  
  
"One could say that. Is there anything you'd like to read about? More likely than not, I have a book on it." Zelda said with a smile.  
  
Link was about to ask if there were any books on the Lost Woods before he stopped himself and looked to the ground. "I... it doesn't matter. I can't read."  
  
Zelda was taken back. "What? You can't read?"  
  
Link sighed, "I grew up in the Lost Woods, we didn't have any books there and I never got the chance to learn how." Though he did feel embarrassed to say it in front of Zelda, he had no recourse.  
  
Zelda only stared at him for a minute before turning to one of the farther shelves, reached out, and pulled out a small and well-worn book from the shelf.  
  
Returning, she took Link's hand, led him to one of the desks, sat him down, and sat beside him. "We recently were able to employ some scholars from a land called Guardania to come and begin public education. Not that many people in Hyrule knew how to read and write when I was a child. I don't want my people living in ignorance."  
  
She placed the book on the desk in front of Link and continued more subdued than before, "In addition, I doubt it's a proper apology, but I hope it's the first of whatever I can do to amend for what I did to the Lost Woods."  
  
From what he had heard from Mareg, Link felt that Zelda had done it as a way of making an example out of the thieves, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. "I didn't want to do it, Link. I promise you that I did not want it to go that far, but I was left with no other choice." Alyx's testimony of Zelda's kindness to the fairies was proof of that.  
  
Link replied, "Your highness, I am not sure what to believe anymore."  
  
Zelda saw his forlorn look and smiled, "If it helps any, I too am going through that same ordeal. And please, call me Zelda."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Link's heart settled down as he reached for the book Zelda had brought out and opened it up. Though Link did recognize the symbols that were the seemingly complex Hylian alphabet, his still young mind had a hard time understanding what each one meant.  
  
Zelda leaned forward beside him, pointed to the first symbol on the first page and explained simply what that symbol was and how it was pronounced. Though Link knew how to speak, to see the words he often used broken down into something so complex was slightly overwhelming at first.  
  
For the next hour, the Queen of Hyrule and the young man from the Kokiri forest delved into something that only children growing up indulged in. The first five of the thirty-three Hylian characters were difficult to start with, so Zelda thought it best they limit their study to that many or less so Link could comprehend them easily.  
  
They were going over the fifth character when a soldier entered the door. "Your highness, the man you sentenced the other day has been executed."  
  
Zelda stood, give a casual nod, and gave a scowl that ordered him to leave at once. The guard noticed her eyes, bowed quickly and left as fast as his legs would carry him. Turning away from Link, Zelda could tell his eyes were on her back and more likely than not, wanting an answer.  
  
"It was a necessary precaution. That man had murdered two women in the past month and he was stealing money from several people as well." She turned to him with a stance of finality. "I will not abide such people here. There are enough infidels in the world as it is."  
  
She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to be the witness of such news... but the fact is I've seen so much of death and blood in the past ten years that I've become desensitized to such things."  
  
Link, with the book in his hands, found his voice gone as he had discovered how drastically the princess had changed over the past ten years.  
  
*  
  
Link found peace of mind much harder to come by as he sat on the balcony of his room from the quarters Zelda had given him until he could find something more permanent. Navi was also surprisingly quiet from the time he had met Zelda. He tried to get some sort of response out of her, but she flew up to the roof of the room and hang onto the chain that held the single lantern.  
  
"Navi, what's wrong?"  
  
The fairy started to quiver, "I... I've never been so overwhelmed before... When you got near Zelda... the sheer amount of magic nearly suffocated me. Link, I'm scared."  
  
Link remained silent as the little fairy held the chain harder.  
  
"You seem troubled, young man," a voice said from outside the balcony. Both the fairy and Link turned to see Kaepora Gaebora, the same enormous owl they first met outside of the Lost Woods several years ago. He was presently perched on the rail on the balcony and seemed to keep his balance despite his size.  
  
"Your future's present is not what you thought it to be, I take it?"  
  
Link smiled sadly, "You could say that."  
  
"Old Mareg told me about your journey from the west to here. Surely it must have been a surprise to see how much everything has changed in ten years."  
  
Link nodded and leaned against the wall.  
  
The owl poked his head inside the room and with his head upside down and hooted, "I love what you've done with the place."  
  
Link chuckled at the owl's comment, "Well, I could take credit if I did live here, but I don't. My home is in the Lost Woods... or what's left of it anyway..."  
  
"It pains you to know that a home is something you do not have, does it not?" Link nodded. "However, that is not necessarily true. It is foolish to say, but it is true that your memories of home travel with you, wherever you go."  
  
Link raised an eyebrow, "So, my home is still with me?"  
  
Kaepora tilted his head, "In a manner of speaking, yes."  
  
Link continued to ponder the owl's words as the fairy flew from the lantern and in front of the owl. "Master Gaebora, if it's not too much to ask, could you take Link and I to the Lost Woods for a while?"  
  
"Why, whatever for?" the owl said, feigning ignorance.  
  
Navi turned to see Link furrow his brow in conflict. She knew that Link wanted to see what remained of his home and she felt he deserved to know the truth. Link rounded the corner and faced the owl, trying to gather the courage to ask for a ride.  
  
The large owl, sensing his apprehension, nodded pleasantly, "Need you ask such a question? I'll be sure to return you before you're missed."  
  
Spreading his wings wide, Kaepora began to flap his large wings, creating a gust within the room. Having received a ride from the owl in the past, Link stepped forward and remained still as the owl took hold of his arms. With a firm grip upon his arms, the owl flapped his wings harder, and began his journey south.  
  
Within minutes, another shadow in the shape of Sheik saw the owl leaving with Link in its talons. Though he was not worried about the boy, he was slightly disappointed for not being able to speak with him. Crossing his arms over his chest, Sheik sighed silently and remained still on the balcony.  
  
"You never could stay in one place for very long, could you?" he whispered with a smile. Sheik often envied the ability for Link's wanderlust to guide him to lands that the former could only dream about.  
  
The scurrying of feet behind him and sound of a dagger being drawn brought him out of his reprieve. He leapt out of the way and bounced off the wall to a position behind his attacker to see the Queen's bodyguard.  
  
"Too slow, as always, dear Calbrena." The Sheikah whipped out several sharp pins and threw them straight at the dagger's blade. Without hitting her hand, the pins knocked the blade into the wall.  
  
Calbrena remained silent as her weapon fell still on the ground. She moved slowly to show her disadvantage to the thief that seemed to elude her at every turn.  
  
"You do not belong here, shadow man." Calbrena whispered, not hiding her contempt.  
  
"I'd be more than happy to be leave, but the thought of leading you around in circles gives me much more pleasure than anything else." He bundled up another set of pins in his left hand and readied the steel whip in his right. Whenever someone wanted another dead, one was wiser to never turn their back on their foe.  
  
"Laugh while time permits it, thief, there will be a time when your back is turned and I will be there."  
  
Keeping Calbrena's eyes on his own, Sheik moved a flash bomb from his sleeve in between the folds of his whip. "Just make sure to let me know when that day comes." A quick flip of the wrist later, the Queen's bodyguard shielded her eyes as the flash of light died down and found the Sheikah man gone.  
  
Frowning, Calbrena walked forward and knelt at the spot where her target had been a moment before. Looking closely at the rug, she felt the depressions made by a flurry of steps leading to the window. Running to the balcony, she looked everywhere within its field of vision but found nothing. She turned around and looked to the roof and figured that it was now pointless to try and follow.  
  
Since nothing more could be done, Calbrena returned to the room and to the door, thinking dark and evil thoughts of what she'd do once she got her hands on the Sheikah thief.  
  
*  
  
In the heart of what was once the Lost Woods, several dead trees remained as the last testament of the once vibrant landscape that permeated the land. Hollowed, charred, and decaying, the charcoal piles were all that remained of the stumps that were once populated by the Kokiri.  
  
Kaepora and his two passengers stepped slowly over the barren ground to the burnt stump that was at one time, his home. He placed his hand on the base of the tree and remembered all that had happened. Even the prank that Mido played on him by carving a rather inaccurate representation of Link at the trunk still remained fresh in his mind.  
  
"It's horrible..." Navi said hovering over Link's head and looking at the rest of the clearing where the village was.  
  
"It is unfortunate." Kaepora hooted before continuing, "Yet, given time, the forest will return, provided that the ground has not been poisoned."  
  
A familiar voice countered, "A bit late for speculation, eh birdy?"  
  
All three turned to see Ganondorf Dragmire in a ranger's cloak leaning against the wall by the exit. He held a large sword at his side and kept it in hand as he stepped forward and walked to the three visitors. "Whatever sent this fire here not only knew what they were doing, but they wanted to make sure that the Lost Woods wouldn't grow back."  
  
Kaepora tilted his head, "And how would you know, Gerudo man?"  
  
Ganondorf knelt down and picked up a handful of dirt, "The residual magics left by the fire that burned the forest down. They're too powerful for it to have been any normal fire."  
  
Navi floated beside Link. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"What I'm getting at, firefly, is that we got another necromancer in Hyrule somewhere..."  
  
"Another?"  
  
"Yeah. It makes me feel jealous that someone's been able to summon the Black Flame before I was able to." He picked up a blackened branch, "Although whoever used it knew what they were doing, the Black Flame is not something to toy around with."  
  
Navi faltered, "The Black Flame? Impossible! No one's been able to use that in countless generations."  
  
Link turned to the owl, which seemed to sense the question coming on. "The Black Flame was a weapon developed by the Lord of Terror, Diablo. The Black Flame not only consumes the actual substance of what it burns, but the energies within as well. It was said that Diablo used it against many angels in the wars between the heavens and the hells. And for a mortal to wield such a deadly weapon against a forest, the wielder would be placing his life in danger as well as everything within the forest. It's a miracle that there's anything left."  
  
Link frowned. "But that still doesn't answer the most important question." He turned to Ganondorf. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The Gerudo said with an as matter of fact tone, "I came here ever since this place got burned down. It's quiet here. It gives me a chance to get away from the rest of the Gerudo." The questioning looks from the other three made him frown. "Despite what you think, it's not easy being the only male Gerudo among all those women."  
  
Ganondorf started tramping about with a frown, as his anger grew worse. "I swear! I can't count how many times those annoying twins woke me up with a fire spell! As if that weren't bad enough, a lot of the other Gerudo perpetually squawk like a bunch of old cuccos! One of the reasons why I wanted the Triforce of Power was so I could finally make them shut up!"  
  
He turned to Link, "I was telling you the truth when I said that conquest is overrated. Being the ruler of one race is bad enough, but to rule the world is just too much trouble."  
  
Silence permeated the clearing as Link absorbed the words of the Gerudo King. He wanted to deny it and say he was lying, but there was something about what he said and how he said it. A part within him was saying that Ganondorf was indeed telling the truth but he wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"Look out!" Ganondorf roared before diving to out of the way just before a large shape landed where he had been a second before.  
  
At first glance, it appeared to be simply a pair of gauntlets and metal boots, suspended in mid-air. Upon closer inspection, there appeared to be a wave of distortion that comprised the humanoid body of the creature. The legs were jointed like a wolfos, cocked and ready to pounce at a moment's notice, ominously prepared.  
  
From where the head should have been, a pair of dark blue slits appeared and centered on Ganondorf and Link.  
  
Its target was here and good fortune seemed to be smiling upon it. Not only was the Gerudo man here, but an extra morsel of mind was ready for the Inkling to devour.  
  
Link and Ganondorf drew their weapons and started to back up as Kaepora took wing.  
  
"What is that?" Link screamed.  
  
"It's called an Inkling, a mind predator to be exact. It enters your mind and devours it from the inside, leaving you nothing more than a living corpse," Ganondorf mumbled, keeping his eyes set on the monster before them. "Whatever you do, do not let it maintain eye contact with you at close range."  
  
"Let me guess, it'll kill you?"  
  
"Close, but no. It'll get inside your head and you'll wish it killed you."  
  
The Inkling wound up and dove at them both, only to miss as they went different directions at the same instant. Using its mistake against the monster, Ganondorf charged and with a hand covered in purple flame, struck the monster in its side, sending it into the air. Jumping after the monster, Ganondorf mumbled a few words in his own language before taking hold of its shoulder. The space of the Inkling's body was electrified and with a powerful heave with his foot, Ganondorf sent the monster into the ground.  
  
"Where did this thing come from?" Link asked moving slowly around the hole the Inkling was in.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you," the Gerudo said after landing on the ground beside Link.  
  
Link frowned, "Try me."  
  
The Gerudo's frown matched Link's and upped the ante, "Alright. Zelda summoned that thing from the Plains of Despair in the Burning Hells to kill me for killing her precious nanny."  
  
The Inkling started to emerge and though Link kept one eye on the creature, he growled back to Ganondorf, "I can't imagine why she would."  
  
"Whatever, kid. Either way, if you want to get away from this place in one piece, we better cooperate."  
  
The Inkling emerged and rose to its monstrous eight feet and roared. The sound was loud enough to send both Gerudo and Kokiri off their feet.  
  
Link held his head as the throbbing subsided, only to see the Inkling in mid air, ready to land on him. He rolled out of the way as the creature tried to grab a hold of him time after time, but only hit the soft earth. Rolling to his feet, Link readied his sword and was ready to swing when his head was caught in the grip of the monster's right claw.  
  
Ganondorf stood up and shook out some dying grass from his hair to see Link in the grasp of the Inkling. "Kid! Don't look at the eyes!" He sprang up, grabbed his sword, and charged, but it was too late.  
  
All sight and sound was lost as the gaze of the Inkling consumed everything Link understood in a glare of blue tinted darkness. Though his body felt no pain, there was something within he could feel was dying.  
  
Resist as he would, he felt the powerful pull of oblivion draw his mind into nothingness. He felt his mind stretching apart further and thinner, soon to snap apart at to be left at the mercy of the merciless mind predator.  
  
An unnatural surge of light destroyed the connection between Link and the Inkling, throwing them both away from each other. Ganondorf wheezed and fell to his knees. As well versed as he was in the Necromancer magics, he was grateful for the extensive knowledge in Shamanic lore the Gerudo records had acquired long before his birth. Yet, his inattention to learning how to fully understand the forces of nature and use them against the Inkling took their tool on him.  
  
The Inkling faded into nothing, but would regenerate itself at another time and search him out once more. With any luck, they'd all be long gone by the time it recovered.  
  
"Link!" Navi screamed twirling around Link's inert form. Kaepora landed softly and examined Link carefully. In all his years, he'd never seen the result of someone's mind being attacked. He turned to see Ganondorf walk to Link's body and kneel by the Hero of Time.  
  
The Gerudo extended his hand and felt the damage done by the creature. He blinked in surprise when no damage upon Link's psyche was found. "Odd. As far as I know, he should be a living vegetable."  
  
"You mean he's ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I summoned the power of an elemental to sever the connection, but even then, the kid's mind would have been as good as gone. Something else must have happened to protect his mind from that thing."  
  
Kaepora spoke up, "I sensed it too, but it was nothing that came from Hyrule. That much I know."  
  
Ganondorf frowned, "Mind telling us, birdie?"  
  
Kaepora shrugged off the insult and continued, "To the best of my knowledge, most magic is used by the strength of the soul. Yet, what happened here was much deeper. Though I could be wrong, this sort of magic is more strewn to the person's soul itself as opposed to one utilizing the strength of one's soul to use magic."  
  
The Gerudo raised an eyebrow; "An Aura?"  
  
Kaepora nodded, "However, I have only heard of people taking advantage of this power, never once have I seen it actually in use."  
  
At that time, Link grabbed his head and groaned in pain as he sat up. His head was throbbing from not only the intrusion of the Inkling's presence, but of something else he 'saw' once the connection was severed.  
  
A single figure, encased in black, making identifying who exactly it was impossible, spoke to several hideous monsters created by the fire. The figure spoke in whispers and ordered the monsters to wipe everything out.  
  
The monsters obeyed their master and laid siege to the forest and to the Kokiri's home.  
  
Fire was everywhere...  
  
The spirits and creatures of the forest were crying in pain...  
  
The Kokiri ran for their lives...  
  
He wanted to stop the madness, but found himself only as a silent witness to the events.  
  
Then it all ended and he found himself back in the remains of the village with the Kaepora, Navi, and Ganondorf encircled about him.  
  
"I saw it..."  
  
"Saw what?" Navi asked floating in front of him.  
  
He turned to each of them as he spoke, "I saw everything getting burned down. I saw the Kokiri running for their lives. But I couldn't tell who exactly did it..."  
  
Ganondorf began to grimace, "Wake up, kid! Zelda did it. Or are those pointy ears of yours just for decoration."  
  
Link frowned back, "I only saw one person using that Black Flame you kept talking about. Also, it didn't seem like it was Zelda herself doing it."  
  
Kaepora turned to Ganondorf, "Could this have been the other necromancer you spoke of?"  
  
The Gerudo nodded, "If I read those old scrolls right, summoning the flame should not be much different than summoning a golem or minions. The actual spell is simple enough to cast, it's the amount of power needed to imbue the regular flame with the black one is hard to come by."  
  
The owl looked down somberly, "And for all we know, this one could be in the employ of the queen. She did order the burning and all she needed to use was one man."  
  
"So, it only means more trouble for us all in the long run." Navi sighed, landing on Link's hat.  
  
"Oh, by the way," Ganondorf said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone, turning to Link, "That's two you owe me, kid."  
  
"Even so, you're going to have to wait to have it repaid." Link said standing up.  
  
"Who said I wanted restitution now? I'm waiting for the time when those favors might come in handy." Ganondorf was grinning slyly as he picked himself up and started for the exit. "Take care of yourself, kid."  
  
When Ganondorf had left, the fairy and owl returned their gazes to Link. Still troubled over the visions he saw, the light that came when the Inkling tried to devour his mind was even more distinct. The light was reminiscent of the same glow he had seen in that earlier dream of his before the Gerudo rescued him.  
  
Link's ear suddenly perked up at the rustle of bushes at the far end of the clearing. Drawing his sword, he dashed the other way as he heard the source of the rustling dash away.  
  
Leaping over burnt log and dying bush, he followed the shadow until he reached the clearing where the remains of the Great Deku tree still stood. Realizing his speed was far greater than his initial intention; he turned his feet and slid to a stop over the rocky ground.  
  
He stood his ground to see the offspring of the Deku Tree still was alive and growing underneath a ray of light. Like the Deku tree before it, the front part of trunk had a face that resembled the face of any other person. The highest leaf of the tree just barely reached higher than his head as its growth seemed to be progressing steadily.  
  
"Hello, Link."  
  
Link turned about to see no one.  
  
"It's me. The Deku tree. I can speak to your mind, just like the other did."  
  
He turned to the growing tree, his voice lost in bewilderment and confusion.  
  
"I know what you want to say. Yet I can't speak for long. You see, ever since the forest was burned down, I've been trying to restore the magic and life back into this forest and I need to continue or else the residual magics left by the Black Flame will consume me and all that I've been trying to restore. Saria will be able to tell you the rest."  
  
Link's eyes widened at the revelation. "Saria's alive?" If the Deku Tree was telling the truth, his first friend would still be living and she could tell him exactly what happened.  
  
The Deku Tree responded somberly, "Yes... though I wonder if she would have been better off dead... Saria. You can come out. He's not a predator."  
  
By then, Kaepora and Navi had flown to his location to see an old hag walking out from behind the blackened husk of the previous Deku Tree.  
  
Link took a second to see the hag before looking around to find the location of his first friend.  
  
"Where's Saria?! Please! You have to tell me!" Link said desperately, kneeling in front of the old hag.  
  
The old woman gave him a sad look and replied weakly, "I never left the forest, Link. I can't. Remember? The Kokiri are linked to the forest and if they leave, they die."  
  
Link gasped as he realized how rash his words were. His mouth agape, he took a much closer look and discovered to his horror that the old hag was indeed Saria... or what was left of her.  
  
In only a few years, Saria had changed from a child-like elf into a withered old crone. Her back was arched, the clothes she wore were ragged, torn, dirty, and gray. Even her hair and eyes, once a beautiful forest green, had matched the same ash gray color that resembled most of the remnants of the forest.  
  
Ashamed, Saria turned her back and started to walk away.  
  
"Saria, wait!" Link cried out as he grabbed her hand...  
  
...then turned to see the Kokiri village once more engulfed in flame. It was the same dark fire that Ganondorf had described before and it was a horrifying sight to see it destroy everything it touched.  
  
He saw Saria, braving the predatory wisps of flame, searching for other Kokiri. By then, she was starting to change into the hag she was now. Yet, with what time she had, she was determined to get the Kokiri to a safer place. Yet, a log sticking out of the ground caused her to trip and fall. Pushing herself to her knees, she looked through the flames to see two figures. They were definitely taller than Kokiri and somehow unaffected by the fire.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Saria peeked through the flames to see a man and a woman. Both looking about to be the age of Hylian adults... the man was dressed in a dark cloak with armor that resembled the bones of dead animals. His skin was pale as death, as was his hair, and his expression gave no indication of emotion that she could see.  
  
The woman was dressed in a white gown, adorned with golden plates on her shoulders, and an additional vest of dark blue cloth that reached to her knees. Her golden hair danced in the air as the flames tried to grab at her locks, but were repulsed at every attempt.  
  
The woman turned to the man, "That's more than enough. Begone before the Shiekah get here," the woman's gaze momentarily took notice of Saria, though the man had not, "I'll follow as soon as I can. There's a few items of business that I prefer to take care of myself."  
  
The man bowed and ran through the flames and out of sight. Saria, her condition now worse with the burning of the forest, tried to get away, but breath became short as she heard the woman following her. Casually, the woman stepped through the black flames without so much as a burn and stood only a few scant feet away from where Saria lay trembling with fear.  
  
The woman's eyes were an oddity. They contained gentleness, yet a much more vicious appearance dominated the pupils.  
  
The woman spoke softly, her voice somehow becoming more audible than the flames, "Please understand, Sage. I bear you no ill will. Yet, I cannot allow random forces to rise in confederacy against me. Otherwise, the whole world would follow the same destiny as your forest. I'd rather not have that happen."  
  
Without another word, the woman turned and vanished into the dark flames. Leaving Saria to cough heavily and pass out. Only to wake up to find herself alone and weakened to the point where she could only run and hide from wolfos that scoured the desolate village for remains...  
  
...Saria snatched her hand away and fell to the ground. His breath was short as he took in what he just saw. Like the time Mareg had told him of this tragedy, he did not want to believe it. Something had changed Zelda... or maybe Zelda had changed herself. Hearing of the execution before he left the castle was proof of that.  
  
Pushing herself to her feet, Saria whispered, "I suppose I don't need to tell you what happened."  
  
Link collapsed to hold himself up with his hands as confusion played its vicious game with him.  
  
Saria continued, showing a cynicism and coldness he never thought she had. "There's nothing more for you here, Link. You were never a Kokiri."  
  
Link had figured that out himself every time Mido and his cronies would pick on him. Yet, for Saria to say that was an even worse blow than any of Mido's insults.  
  
"Then... where did I come from? If I'm not Kokiri, then what am I?" Link asked in desperation.  
  
Saria looked on without emotion as she considered his pleads.  
  
"Follow me. If you can do what I thought you did, then you may answer that question."  
  
Turning to Navi and Kaepora, he motioned to the owl to stay put. The giant owl nodded and waited patiently as Navi hovered about his head, just as curious as he was.  
  
*  
  
Saria walked slowly through the brush as Link and Navi followed her as closely as they could. Bit by bit, the ground began a transition from brown to green, ultimately leading to a glade where the Black Flame had evidently not touched.  
  
The last Kokiri lead them to a small clearing where a large patch of earth, now covered in grass, sat silently.  
  
Catching her breath, Saria gestured to the patch, "This is where your mother now lies. When you were just a baby, she had barely escaped a war and became lost in these woods. Her wounds were severe and she had no hope to survive."  
  
Reaching over the patch, Link tried to keep his composure, but found it difficult knowing that he now stood over the grave of his mother. His fingers then brushed across two solid objects; one circular and the other a twisted shape. Taking both into his hands, he pulled out two pendants by their strings, the first made of silver and pearl, the second made of gold and obsidian.  
  
The first appeared to be a silver serpent of some sort. Yet, what stood out was the pair of pearl angelic wings, which seemed to be an integral part of the pendant's design. The serpent appeared to be flying in a circle, as if it were protecting something within, but all Link saw was a hole that the beast's body made.  
  
The second seemed much simpler, yet stranger than the first. It was a sun, made of obsidian, while the flames, which stretched out, were made of gold. It was a marvel to behold, for whoever did the workmanship was truly no novice.  
  
"These were the only things your mother had, and she begged me to give them to you when the time was right. You're confused as to what's right, I can tell. Maybe, maybe not, these pendants may help you find the way."  
  
Saria pointed back to the clearing where the giant owl waited, "There's nothing left for you here. Go in peace."  
  
Gathering both pendants into his pouch, Link took a last look at his friend and nodded sadly. He didn't want to leave, but the truth in her words forced him to stand up and leave the forest.  
  
"The east," he whispered in mid stride.  
  
"Huh?" Navi asked, floating by his head.  
  
"I have to go to the east... I don't know how far east it is, I just know that I have to go to the east."  
  
"You would do well to search the maps at Hyrule Castle. You may find your answer there." Kaepora spread his wings and began to flap, preparing for Link's assent to return him to the castle. The kokiri boy walked into the grasp of the owl and as the three of them was on their way back to the castle; Link's gaze did not waver from the east.  
  
It was in the east, the truth lay in wait.  
  
[Warhammer, on the path to Lon Lon Town, watches Kaepora fly overhead as they head back to the castle.]  
  
WH: Another few months, another chapter.  
  
First off; I want to thank LauraC for writing 'Quill and Ink'. It was there that the idea that Link could never read came from in the first place. So, any and all credit belongs to her.  
  
As for all the goofy names you keep hearing around here, let's cross our fingers and hope that I can get the plot going before I think up of any more annoying new characters.  
  
As for Navi and Tatl knowing each other, I would imagine that there had to have been some sort of society that they came from. So, there could have been a chance that they knew each other, but then again, I'm just taking creative license here. But as for fairy godmothers being as vicious as Navi described, I remember hearing it somewhere. If anyone knows a source to clarify this, I'd be most grateful.  
  
Probably one of the hardest things about writing fanfiction stories when you put in characters you create is trying to keep them as 'accessories' to the cannon characters. A friend of mine said that we often write our own characters in because they're the kind of characters we want to be or want to know. Taken in the right light, it can either make original characters in fanfiction sound wistful or downright pathetic. :p  
  
Next, the thing that I am somewhat unsure about would be Malon's choice to join a military institution. Normally, I would imagine Malon would try and start over should something like that would happen. What do you folks at home think?  
  
Oh, as a side note, the whole idea of fairies yanking on them pointy ears was inspired by a gag comic where... well, you get the idea. Link acts like his usual self, Navi gets impatient and the yanking begins. It goes on for so long that when Link reaches Zelda, his ears are literally three times longer than normal. Not the funniest gag manga in the world, but unique enough to stand out.  
  
Romani's speech pattern struck me as odd, since she always referred to herself in the third person. Also, seeing her during the Romani ranch side quest of Majora's Mask with the bow and all got me thinking that if she continued shooting, she'd be pretty good and of course, become the clichéd 'mentally retarded person has the capability to do something better than normal people'... or is that a cliché?  
  
Now, despite the fact that in the Diablo II game, people of Zakkarum speak like everyone else, I always loved hearing people speak in the Biblical/Shakespearean/Old English so, once again, creative license strikes again.  
  
The hardest thing about this chapter had to have been writing Zelda as she was. With the help of LauraC's descriptions and speaking with her and a few others, I was able to pull it off... I hope. It's easy to state an opinion on how to correctly characterize, but it's harder to actually do it to a character that is fundamentally different that the creator's original intention.  
  
Any and all who can understand that piece of jargon in the previous paragraph, gets fifty bonus points. Make sure to keep score.  
  
Many thanks to Gamefaqs.com for holding a F.A.Q. that had the owl's name. It would have been kinda awkward to keep on referring to it as 'the owl', even if Kaepora Gaebora's not the most usual name in the world.  
  
Again, thanks and credit goes to LauraC for coming up with the name for the mind predator. The actual design was inspired by the final boss of Namco's 'Soul Caliber', Inferno. All the character is comprised of is a pair of boots and gauntlets, with fire made of its body, and a helmet of sort. Oh yeah, and the capability of knowing all the styles of every character and kicking your butt if you let him.  
  
I was planning on adding a few more scenes at the remains of the Kokiri village, but I felt that this chapter had dragged on for too long and I'll find a way to include those scenes in a latter chapter.  
  
In closing,  
  
Link, Navi, Zelda, Sheik, Kaepora, Ganondorf, Rauru, Malon, Cremia, Hyrule, Lon Lon, and every other thing related to Zelda belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.  
  
Diablo, Zakkarum, Travincal, Kurast, and everything related to Diablo belongs to Blizzard.  
  
Guardania belongs to Sega.  
  
Every other reference to anything not of my own creation belongs to their respective owners.  
  
My thanks for the patience of all whom actually waited for this. All four of you. :p  
  
[Warhammer runs off to get his homework done so he can live with himself the next morning.] 


	5. Fifth Chapter: Prelude to a Battle Hymn

[Warhammer, dressed in castle guard's gear, stretches as the sun rises.]  
  
WH: Action without faith is drudgery. Faith without action is sloth. Be wary not to be caught in either snare.  
  
TWHammer presents  
  
The Force of One  
  
Chapter 5: Battle Hymn Prelude  
  
A work of fanfiction based on The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Diablo II.  
  
*  
  
The sun's rays crawled to the outer donjon of the massive Hyrule castle across the floor and into Link's room in the tower. Already up, Link sat cross-legged on the floor with the book Zelda had given him the week before.  
  
With Navi's and the help of a few others, his comprehension of reading the Hylian alphabet had grown exponentially. Now he could read most basic words and simple sentences, which was remarkable for someone who never got a chance in the first place.  
  
Sighing, Link closed the book silently and looked up to the sun peeking through the bottom of the window. The glaring light was reminiscent of the same light that had saved his life from the Inkling that nearly consumed his mind the week before. It only led him to more questions that needed answers. Even looking through the castle's archives, the closest lead he had was to head to the East, where a civilization of spiritualists called the Zakkarum lived. They seemed to be more knowledgeable about matters of the soul than any other civilization that Hyrule had come into contact with.  
  
It was then he decided to make his journey to Travincal, since Hyrule was in no real danger at the moment and the trip itself would not take very long. From the maps he had borrowed from the library, Link had figured that it would only take him less than a week to pass Termina, then head through the mountain ranges to the Rogue Sanctuary, and finally to the deserts surrounding Lut Golein.  
  
From there, he could charter a boat to take him to Kurast and finally reach Travincal, which was only a day's walk from the port city. On the whole, it would take around a week and a half to reach his destination.  
  
Hyrule didn't have much of the Travincal's history, other than the bloody civil war thirty years ago and the arduous years of recovery, they had little to nothing concerning their culture, religions, and economy.  
  
Though flying blind was nothing new to Link, this wasn't a battle he was expecting. For all he knew, sneezing in public could offend them to the point where they'd either toss him out or kill him. He, however, had far too many questions that needed answers to fail.  
  
"You up already?" Navi asked, fluttering in front of him.  
  
Nodding, Link stood up and placed his book on the bed, "I figured it wouldn't hurt to do a little extra reading."  
  
"And to think that when we were partnered, I practically had to scream at you to wake up."  
  
Link frowned, "It's not my fault I'm a heavy sleeper. Besides, you could have been a bit nicer about waking me up."  
  
"I tried that, it didn't work," the fairy retorted bluntly as it flew over to the nightstand. Navi could never comprehend the reason why Link felt it expedient to sleep longer that it was necessary. She knew that Hylians required at least seven and half to eight hours of sleep in order to function properly. Kokiri needed ten, Gorons needed six, Zora needed nine, and she was still in the dark as to how long Gerudo needed to sleep since she had not the chance to find out.  
  
The fairy turned to see the door opened and one of the maids with a towel and a brush. "Sir Link, there's a tub of hot water downstairs waiting for your use. Please be sure to bring a fresh change of clothes."  
  
Link nodded and thanked the maid as he took the towel and brush, gathered up some of his freshly cleaned clothes and headed downstairs as Navi fluttered behind him.  
  
"Still think it's odd bathing in hot water and cleaning yourself off with soap?" Navi asked as they descended the circular stairs to the ground level.  
  
Link smiled back, "A bit. Every time we had to wash ourselves in the forest, we had to go to the waterfall at a time no one knew. It was the only way that Mido couldn't steal my clothes when I was taking a bath."  
  
Though Link couldn't hear her, the fairy struggled to hold back a chuckle. The thought of seeing the poor boy panicking through the forest, naked, and trying to get back to his home without being seen was simply hilarious... but at the same time too cruel. It seemed like something Tael would have done to her.  
  
Reaching the door to the washroom, Link stopped and turned to Navi. "Ok, you can go now."  
  
"Fine," Navi replied and flew away from her charge to explore the castle some more. Though she had no qualms about being in the same bathing room as Link, he did. Link would only bathe by himself and he had made that quite clear to Navi, the servents, and everyone else.  
  
Fluttering through the hallways to the central courts, she nearly flew into Alyx's middle-aged face. Only a sharp veer had prevented the small fairy from knocking over the elderly soldier as he stumbled to keep his balance from the near miss.  
  
"Oh, pardon me, sir. I didn't see you coming."  
  
The captain of the guards waved it off, "It would not have been the first time." Noticing the fairy by herself, he continued, "If I may ask, where's Link?"  
  
"Taking a bath. I was hoping to find the kitchen for him so he won't get lost."  
  
Alyx let loose a small laugh, "How shall he ever learn to stand for himself?"  
  
Navi sighed, "He will, eventually, but until then, I got to hold him by the hand."  
  
"Goddesses willing, that day may come soon. Anyway, I wished to speak with you both for a short while. Time is not exactly the most merciful with me."  
  
The fairy tilted itself in confusion, "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
He gestured for Navi to walk with him as he answered, "What the Lost Woods was life before the fires. When I was but a boy, I would always be playing with my friends near the edge of the Lost Woods. Yet, our parents would always scold us for going near there, so naturally, I got curious and though life went on for me, I still wondered what it was like to live in there."  
  
Entering the inner cloister, Navi considered telling him since there was no real law forbidding the telling others about the Lost Woods and the Kokiri forest. The only thing fairies like her could not talk about was their home, which resided in a completely different world.  
  
"Where to start? Well, for one thing, the Kokiri village was always populated by little children. A Kokiri child could be nearly three hundred years old when it looks like a Hylian child of about twelve."  
  
Alyx was awestruck. "You serious? What would happen if the Kokiri grew up?"  
  
"They don't. They become trees with the rest of the forest and, in a sense, become part of the forest."  
  
The captain of the guard considered his next question before turning back to the hovering blue light, "Did they behave different than regular children?"  
  
"Not at all. They still learn, but at the pace of a child. So, it takes them a long time to be able to have the same comprehension of an adult." A thought then came to Navi, "What do you mean by, 'did they?' are they still around?"  
  
"Trust me friend, the reports we've been getting of these kokiri are not the same as the ones you knew. A month ago, we were told than several cattle were slaughtered when grazing in the plains, just north of the Lost Woods," Alyx mumbled.  
  
"But how could they be..." Navi wondered before they found themselves in the central chamber of the castle. The rows of desks were empty as was the throne room, for it appeared that no meeting had been called as of yet.  
  
It also brought the memory of Zelda and her bodyguard, the sight of the latter brought chills to her mind and just being near Zelda... shaking her head, Navi turned to the captain and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why does Zelda need a bodyguard?"  
  
"Though our kingdom is rather small when compared to the Beast Tribes, Guardania, the Zakkarum, Azeroth, and Stamas, there are always small groups that vehemently oppose the presence of other races. Not to mention groups within other countries that would love to promote intrigue among ourselves," the captain replied before continuing, "However, as well as Calbrena serves the kingdom, many of us do not care for her too much."  
  
Curious, Navi pressed how the aforementioned did not carry favor with the other ministers and commanders of the government.  
  
"I have come to this conclusion; she hates us, so we hate her. Being as stealthy as she is, I would not be surprised at all if she wanted to kill us all from the shadows. As effective as her methods are in some cases, I just don't trust them. I've served the royal family for most of my life and the last thing I wish to witness is the end of the family by such intrigue."  
  
"Were you still loyal to the king when the insurrection took place? Or did you help Zelda?"  
  
With a small sigh of reluctance, he answered, "I was unquestionably loyal to the king, but when I hoped to dissuade him from initiating a war with the Beast Tribes, he had my rank stripped and given to a petty yea-sayer. Zelda freed me and I felt that if Hyrule were to survive, I had to help her, though it was a difficult choice to turn against the man I esteemed highly in my younger years."  
  
The memories of the former king's madness left a scar on Alyx's mind. Though he did not blame the king himself, the captain still could not forget the cruel and poison tipped words he had received for questioning authority. With a blink, he realized that his mind was wandering far back to the days when Zelda was but a child and the time the king had spent with her.  
  
He then let out a small laugh and said, "Forgive me. This old soldier loves to remember the days past. I think it would be best if we fetched Link. I recall you two saying you wished to leave for Kurast today."  
  
"It's alright, sir. Yes, we were planning on leaving, but I wonder if Link is even ready to go or not. He's spent so much time reading those books Zelda gave him, I still wonder if he's ever focused on one thing," Navi said, hovering beside him as they proceeded to leave the central chamber.  
  
No sooner had they reached the door, it began to open. Out of habit, Navi flew behind the captain and clung to the fabric of his tunic as Calbrena stepped through.  
  
The captain and bodyguard both stepped back from each other, clearly startled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the bodyguard asked coldly.  
  
"I could very well ask you the same question. Still searching for your Hylia Hawk?"  
  
"That's no business of yours."  
  
"Just as long as you keep it to yourself," Alyx said sternly before stepping past her and into the hallway. While heading to the outer cloister, he could feel Calbrena's cold stare piercing his back. Though he had grown accustomed to her attitude, her glare had recently gotten far more malicious.  
  
When Navi was sure they were out of Calbrena's sight, she flew out from behind and shivered, "I can see why you don't like her."  
  
"I can see the necessity of hiring someone like her as a bodyguard, however, I begin to wonder the wisdom of inviting her from Termina," he said with a frown.  
  
"What's wrong with Termina?"  
  
"Termina was always a hotspot of one sort or another of armed conflict. If it's not the Hylians there, it's the Deku, the Zora, or bandits. Calbrena is one of the few descendants of the Ikana, a race of warriors and assassins. They killed themselves off in a civil war and the survivors moved into central Termina where they founded Clocktown with Hylian traders. It's made me biased, I admit."  
  
Though Navi had heard differently about Clocktown's origins, she decided not to press the issue. There was a chance that interpretation of Terminain could have meant something else to Hylians.  
  
Alyx's frown grew, "And it was because of Calbrena that I was able to escape. So, after all this time, I'm still in her debt."  
  
Seeing this reminded Navi of the times that Ganondorf had saved Link's life. A most awkward situation if anything else.  
  
"Well, there's little point to complaining about it. I'll have a maid send some supplies to Link's room for the trip. And be sure to inform him that the caravan heading east is leaving at mid day at the castle's entrance," he said before giving the fairy a bow and leaving to attend to other matters.  
  
*  
  
With a contented sigh on his face, Link used the rougher bristles on the brush to scratch his back of all the hidden itches he had grown to ignore when he was younger. As much as he liked living with the Kokiri, he could also get quite used to living as a Hylian, especially if it meant having this marvelous brush and a nice hot bath.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" a somewhat familiar voice asked.  
  
Almost on instinct, Link gasped and submerged himself in the tub. Looking over the edge, he turned to the window to notice the Sheikah man that he had met when he first came to this time.  
  
"Oh, you scared me. I'm used to bathing alone."  
  
The Sheikah nodded, "My apologies, I had hoped to catch you before you entered. It appears that I'm not as quick as I thought."  
  
Waving it off Link replied, "Don't worry. It wouldn't have been the first time."  
  
Confused, the Sheikah tilted his head, "Come again?"  
  
Again, Link waved it off and changed the subject, not wanting to recall all those pranks Mido played on him. "Can I finish up and change? I'll only be a minute."  
  
Nodding, Link's visitor hopped out of the window and waited patiently on the windowsill as Link finally changed and called him back in. Link gestured to another seat on the other side of the room as he took another.  
  
"I remember the big guy from Kakarikko saying that your name was something else. Um, Sheik?"  
  
"I'm going to get you for this, Mareg," the Sheikah grumbled mentally, then continued with a sigh, "Yes, my name is Sheik. It's a name often given to boys that have no family. And whenever there are more than one per tribe, variations have to be give for clarity. It's also protocol that we never give our true name to strangers unless they've earned our trust."  
  
Sheik sat cross-legged and grumbled more about the Beast Tribesman as Link continued to listen.  
  
"Well, now we don't have to worry about it anymore," Link said casually.  
  
"I had hoped to remain as inconspicuous as possible, since it is my job to be so."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Intelligence. Though I am known to do work for the aristocracy of Hyrule, I actually find information about the leaders and pass it on to the Sages and the Sheikah Elders. Only the important information to be exact, but regardless, information is just that."  
  
Though Link had a bit of a hard time following what he was saying, he did understand the overall point. Sheik listened to stuff and that sufficed him for now.  
  
"I heard that you are going somewhere? So soon?"  
  
Link nodded, "Navi and I are going east. I'm not exactly sure what's there, but I'm going to find out."  
  
From beneath his cloth mask, Sheik smiled, "I'm certain you will. It was very you."  
  
The statement gave Link pause, "What?"  
  
Sheik sighed, "It is not easy to explain, but I will try to keep it as simple as possible. There was another you I remember from the intervening years. He and I were brothers in arms and I was quite fond of him."  
  
"Then... if there are two of me, where's the other me?"  
  
"He wanted to make sure that you would figure out things on your own without his help. So he left a long while ago."  
  
"Did he ever return?"  
  
Link's visitor shook his head, "Since I'm confined to Hyrule, I have no way of knowing whatever became of him."  
  
Though it was completely open-ended, Sheik's words worried Link. Now more questions were popping up and he had no idea how he was supposed to answer those ones.  
  
Sheik's eyes searched Link's worried face and wondered if he had spoken too much. However, a glimmer out of the corner of his eye directed his attention to the pile of clothes Link brought with him. "What are those?" he said, pointing towards the glimmer.  
  
Following Sheik's gaze, Link looked by the base of the tub and noticed that he took both of those odd pendants with him. He was not sure how they got there, but he was sure it was of little importance.  
  
"They're pendants I found in the forest."  
  
"May I see them?"  
  
"Sure, but be careful. I don't know how tough they are."  
  
Nodding, Sheik carefully removed the pendants, now with new straps to keep them around the neck longer and examined them with a careful eye.  
  
"Do you know what they are?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. First of all; they're both Pendants of Dichotomy. An old tradition of sheikah smiths often created jewelry like this for their families, and these ones in particular were meant to show balanced opposites in loved ones."  
  
He lifted the snake pendant up, "This is the Serpentine Angel. It was often made for those of unpredictable dispositions with a trace of nobility about them. The person could be a snake to all, but would keep his good deeds secret to ensure no one would think well of him. An odd characteristic."  
  
He held the second pedant up, "This is the Black Sun. Though its surface was covered in darkness, its creation was born from light. This is one of the few occasions where light and darkness do not abhor each other, in fact, were it not for one, the other would not exist."  
  
Link was awestruck, but then a thought came to him, "Wait, these were with my mother, does that mean I'm Sheikah too?"  
  
Taking a closer look towards the Hylian, Shiek shook his head, "No. You're not, but Sheikah blood flows through your veins. Maybe an ancestor created them and they've been passed in your family. I can't say really. But what I do know is that you shouldn't wear those when you're in Sheikah territory."  
  
Link blinked at the unusual warning, "Why?"  
  
"Some Sheikah cling to the Old Hatreds, which is why most of them are in hiding and out of the sight of Hylians. The Hylians and Sheikah were born from another pair of races that utterly despised each other and sadly, their hatreds still live on in some of us," he turned to look Link straight in the eye, "if you were born amongst Sheikah, would have been branded a mongrel and either cast out or killed before knowing your first week of life. If Sheikah knew you carried these, they would act no different and you would still be killed."  
  
Turning away from Sheik, he let his mind wander and began to consider if there was some secret reason why he shouldn't be around Hylians. He was never a Kokiri, in spite of what he thought of all his life, and though he had found some semblance of his past, one part of it was life threateningly dangerous.  
  
"I apologize for being the bearer of bad news, but it's better you know now then finding out during an execution."  
  
Link supposed he was right, but it still didn't make him feel any better. A knock on the door diverted his attention, "Hello?"  
  
"Sir Link, preparations have been made and your gear is waiting in your room," the same maid from before said through the wood.  
  
"Thank you, I'll be out in a minute," Link said before turning back to ask Sheik something else. However, it seemed to be pointless, for he had vanished just like Mareg had when he first came to Castleton.  
  
It was then Link came to a decision: He hated it when people did that.  
  
*  
  
In the outer cloister of the castle, Link and Farlin were going over the maps the latter provided as many soldiers and workers passes around them.  
  
"Two days after you pass Kakkarikko, you're going to be heading through the Great Mountain range to get to the Rogue Sanctuary," he then handed Link a bag filled with obsidian tokens in the shape of an arrowheads, "If you need to replenish your supplies on the way back, like arrows and water, this should help."  
  
Taking one of the arrowheads between his thumb and forefinger, he looked at the intricate designs and marveled at the skill. Wondering its purpose, he asked, "Do the Rogues use this as money?"  
  
Farlin shook his head, "No, but they greatly prize work such as this. And these arrowheads are to be used with steel arrows so they can be used again. They prefer to waste as little as possible and we've started some trading with them on small things like this."  
  
Link continued to marvel at the arrowhead as Zelda's advisor continued, "Oh, what a burden to be born elsewhere and not in the midst of all those beautiful women. A pox upon my foul luck."  
  
The younger Hylian turned to Farlin, "What makes you say that?"  
  
The advisor was taken back as if he were struck in the face, "Friend, I kid you not, there are few things in this world more precious than being in the presence of a beautiful woman. How can you not salivate at the thought?"  
  
Link figured it would be best to simply shrug his shoulders rather than answer the complicated truth of his time-warped condition.  
  
Farlin then looked thoughtful as he continued, "Although, I have also heard that if any man wishes to work among the Rogues, he has to be castrated."  
  
Blinking, Link asked, "What does castrate mean?"  
  
Zelda's advisor then looked shocked for a second, but quickly changed to a playful smile, "Oh, it's nothing important, really. I'll let you find out for yourself."  
  
Navi held back a snort as she hid in Link's hat.  
  
Wrapping an arm around Link's shoulder, Farlin whispered with a grin nothing short of mischievous, "Here's a bit of advice for the journey: It's very easy for a beautiful woman to resist a man. But when a beautiful woman comes to you, never resist her."  
  
Though Link could understand how it would work for him, it just didn't make sense to Link. He gave the other Hylian a nervous nod and skittered outside of the castle grounds.  
  
When Navi was sure they were out of hearing range, she flew out of Link's hat and hovered beside him, "Link, don't listen to that man. I don't like him at all."  
  
Though Link could not completely understand Navi's position on him, he did have reservations that made him agree with the fairy.  
  
"It's not just the fact that he's too eager, I can't help but feel he's hiding something."  
  
"Everyone does, though," Link said silently.  
  
Navi turned to Link and gave his face a hard study. She could see that though there was nothing guilty about him, however, there was a lot of uncertainty. It made honesty, being one of the highest held virtues amongst the fairies, likened unto a double-edged sword. Navi figured that if Link had something to tell her, he would do so in his own time and she had no problem with that.  
  
Some minutes later, they reached the central marketplace where the caravan was finally loading up. Link was nearing the central square when a hand pulled at his arm.  
  
He looked down to see a rather familiar face beg for alms.  
  
"Rauru?"  
  
The old sage hushed him and jerked his head in the direction of an alleyway just out of plain sight. They would be able to talk there.  
  
*  
  
"Sheik has informed us of what you're doing. But the rest of the sages and me can't help but get a bit apprehensive if we don't know where."  
  
Looking around to see if anyone was hearing them, he leaned against the wall and answered calmly, "Travincal. I had a dream a short while after I came here. All I could tell is that I have to go to the East. I don't know for sure, but I just have this feeling I have to go to where the Zakkarum people live."  
  
The blind sage raised an eyebrow. Then chuckled darkly, for those words were familiar to him, "Just like your father."  
  
Not expecting that statement, he then stood up again, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Rauru sighed regretfully, "I knew your father, unfortunately, and he was only a few years older than you when he left Hyrule to the east."  
  
Link was almost hesitant to ask, but the old sage had already begun to answer, "He was an arrogant, self-righteous thief. He despised the world and everyone in it. How he was able to woo a Sheikah girl into marrying him, I have no idea."  
  
The hero of time subconsciously touched the two amulets in his pocket, but decided to leave them out of the conversation as the old sage continued.  
  
"There used to be a town by Lake Hylia, but a plague came through and wiped out all the adults. The royal family at the time, quarantined the town and it left a town of orphans to die from lack of care or bandits. Your father was one of the few who survived when the plague ran its course. He learned to survive in the den of thieves that the town had become by stealing, lying, and misleading. He was also the only one to survive when the royal army came in and wiped out the bandits."  
  
The frown on Rauru's face did not bode well for what was to come next.  
  
"I met him and a friend of his when I was serving as a vassal for the king of Hyrule at the time. They had lied themselves into the castle by pretending to be couriers, he nearly fooled everyone, until I saw through them. They were planning on stealing jewels of the royal family and had nearly done so. I did catch them, but since they were still boys, my stronger sense of conscience bid me to let them go. However, after my show of mercy, your father told me to sit on a pike and ran off. So, I continued to watch him as the years passed. I even saw him able to sneak into Kakkariko, which was an amazing feat for any Hylian."  
  
Link, still hungry for knowledge of the past, asked silently, "And what about my mother?"  
  
The old sage shook his head, "I am afraid I do not know. Just as light abhors dark, dark abhors light and because of that my knowledge of the Sheikah is extremely limited, save for what the sage of Shadow has told me."  
  
"I see... is the sage around?"  
  
Again, Rauru shook his head, "She's been missing for quite a while, I'm afraid. When last I heard of her, she tried to confront the queen by herself."  
  
"Great... more questions without answers," the young man grumbled.  
  
"If the Zakkarum are as wise as word of mouth says, they maybe able to help you find the truth. Before they started on their bloody crusades and the ensuing civil war, I met a paladin that had the ability to find the truth wherever he saw it. I fail to remember the name, but I recall that he was what they called an 'auror'. If they still have one, he or she may be able to help."  
  
Link nodded in appreciation before exiting the alleyway. Just then, another question came to mind and he was about to ask when he turned to find Rauru gone. Just like Sheik.  
  
Link decided, he was beginning to really hate it when people did that.  
  
*  
  
A climbing into the back wagon of the caravan, Link settled himself and his pack near the rear latch and helped the worker close it tight to keep the supplies in. Though the sun was high, the autumn winds kept the temperature quite comfortable.  
  
Final preparations came and went as the wagon master screamed at the cattle and started off through the drawbridge of Castleton. Watching the castle grow smaller in the distance, the hero of time sighed and figured that it was best not to dwell on small things at the moment.  
  
A small part of him did not want to leave, mostly because of Zelda. Yes, he had heard bad things of her, he even saw them himself in those visions. Yet, how could he deny all the good things she did for Hyrule, how she had befriended him, and taught him how to read? He could not. With any hope, he could find the answers in this journey of his.  
  
Leaning back against the side of the wagon, he noticed that he was not alone. Two cloaked figures, one carrying a staff and the other carrying a spear appeared to have had a longer journey than he did. The staff one of the travelers carried was made of an ancient wood and had several small beads and feathers. Link held back a gasp when he noticed a pair of skulls suspended from the top of the warped staff and they seemed to be staring straight at him.  
  
"Don you be worryin, mon. Dey been dead long time and only be getting mean when you don hear de Summons," said the owner of the staff as he lifted back the hood.  
  
Link blinked as soon as he realized that he was talking to a troll. The troll's light blue skin appeared weathered by time and harsh condition, but judging by the smile, he did not seem to mind. Everything below his nose was covered by ragged cloth, leaving only the upper part of his head, the horns protruding from the sides of his mouth, forearms, and feet exposed.  
  
Link stared at the troll, who only smiled back.  
  
"Wat be wron, mon? Neva be seein a troll witchdocta before?"  
  
"Well... no, not really."  
  
"No saprise der, mon. Most trolls be havin problems wit oters. Been livin in caves too long. Dey not be wantin to see da world, instead, dey keep whakin deir heads against each oter."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Ah. Zahn Gun. He be no fool. Zahn Gun been to many lands. See people jus a crazy as trolls. Not many be happy at seein trolls, but wat can ya do?"  
  
"Well, you're the first troll I've seen. I've only heard the name a not much else."  
  
"Zahn Gun be guessin dat it de fairy tales, no? Always, de trolls be mean, eatin children, and such. Dey not wan de whole truth, mon. People be scared a trolls because dey don know. So dey be makin lies to make demselves feel betta."  
  
"Does everyone do that?"  
  
Zahn Gun shook his head, "No, mon. I be travlin trough Guardania an Travincal. Good people be der. Dey be smarta den most."  
  
Link tilted his head, "What is it that makes people scared of you?"  
  
The elderly troll pointed at the skulls and knick-knacks on his staff, "It be de blood magic. Dey don kno what it be, so dey tink we be usin it to hurt people dat we don like. Wat dey don know is dat blood be de force a life. Derefor, blood magic be de magic a life."  
  
"But isn't all magic the same?"  
  
The old troll shook his head, "It be dependin on the people dat use it. De Orcs in Durotan use Shamanism. Dey be speakin to da spirits a natua. Most people like Hylians know common magic, but notin special. Uses strengt of de soul, it does. If der be any bad magic, it be necromancy. Upset de dead much. De dead want to sleep and necros don let em."  
  
Navi hovered out from Link's hat and over her charge's head, "You seem to know a lot. How long have you been traveling?"  
  
The old troll blinked at the sight of Navi and let loose a small chuckle, "Jus when Zahn Gun tought he be seein everatin," he turned to the fairy, "Zahn Gun been travlin for lon time. But he still no fin wat he need."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Wat all witchdocta be searchin for. De perfect recipe dat anywun find tasty. It all start wit de first docta. Zunn'Jeil, was a holy mon and a cook in old troll city. Der been bad plague goin 'round. Many trolls die. It wasn till he be findin da cure in the blood un spices he be usin in his recipe. After he save da city, he been tinkin it be good idea ta lern ota recipe. Good food help cure disease an bring joy, as Zunn said. He travel lon time, but star to wonda what de point was, until de Summons be showin him what he shou be lookin fo. Outa all witchdocta, he make de best dish. Sins den, it be custom between trolls to shae recipe for findin de recipe dat all creatures love."  
  
Both Link and Navi were awestruck by the troll's testimony. It was also then that Zahn Gun's companion woke up, "You goin 'bout dat again? Xoma'Gen be tryin to sleep 'ere."  
  
The old troll frowned to his head hunter companion, "You neva sleep durin travl. Why you complain? De Summons speak well of de boy here."  
  
Curious, Navi hovered a little closer to the troll travelers. Blinking Xoma winced at the near blinding light that the fairy emanated, "Wha'cha be doin, fae?"  
  
"Well, I always wondered what it be like to see a troll up close."  
  
Xoma smirked back viciously, showing his sharp teeth "Xoma be wonderin sometin too. Just wat a fae skull look like!"  
  
The fairy yelped in fear and sped back under Link's hat. Link gave the headhunter a disapproving frown, while the offender only gave him a smug look in return before being admonished by his companion, "you be stoppin dat, Xoma. We los de Old Hatreds lon befo. We no need mor hates to make tings wose."  
  
Remembering what Shiek had said, Link leaned forward, "Someone I know mentioned the Old Hatreds. He told me a bit about them, but I can't help but feel there's more."  
  
Xoma threw an odd look towards Zahn Gun, who sighed and shifted on his seat, "I be short wit de details. It be a game o blamin. Many bad tings cam frum de past and left many ded an homless. Hylians foget de Old Hatreds, because dey lose histry in wars, but Zahn Gun knows de be burnin in Sheikah. Dey no be likin Hylian much. Zahn Gun evan met Sheikah leader. She no be likin Hylian at all. Tho she be workin for Hylian, she hides her hates well."  
  
"Did she ever say why?"  
  
The old troll shook his head again, "Whatever de reason be, she no be tellin."  
  
*  
  
On the other side of the central crossways, Ladasha sat on the fountain in the middle and strummed his lute. He had finally ceased the priest disguise and had now taken the guise of a minstrel. It seemed, fitting, for an actor.  
  
He had also noticed the old man, Rauru speak with a young man leaving on the caravan that had just left. Though the boy looked a bit familiar, he did not give it much thought as he turned to the children that had placed a few rupees spared by their parents to play a song.  
  
Kneeling in front of a few wide-eyed children, he asked pleasantly; "What would the young lords and ladies wish to hear about?"  
  
A young girl, with her index finger still stuck in her mouth blinked, struck with inspiration. "Oh, I saw a woman knight pass through here a long time ago! My daddy said she was a paladin, do you know any paladin songs?"  
  
Ladasha smiled and laughed a bit. "I know a song about what happened to many paladins some years ago. But it's not a happy one, young lady."  
  
"Paladins!" the girl frowned in defiance.  
  
It appeared that the young spitfire would not be deterred as he stood up and made a final tuning to his lute, "Then I shall tell the tale of the Zakkarum, before the return to their home of Travincal..."  
  
Plucking his fingers across the strings, he slowly swayed in time to morose and serious tune of the song.  
  
~Come on my good people and listen to my song although it's not so very good, it's not so very long and sing hithery avery ay, and sing hithery avery ou.~  
  
~Now concerning these good people, of now I'm going to sing for the way they have been treated, I think it is a sin. and sing hithery avery ay, and sing hithery avery ou.~  
  
~They were driven from their homes and away from Travincal And while searching for assistance, they were shunned by all and sing hithery avery ay, and sing hithery avery ou.~  
  
~They made their way to Kurast Docks, but they're not mean to stay While the Lord of Hatred let his fiendish servants play and sing hithery avery ay, and sing hithery avery ou.~  
  
~Oh, from sticks they built their houses, the dirt they had for floors with rags they clothed their children, and hid within the moors and sing hithery avery ay, and sing hithery avery ou.~  
  
~Many paladins discovered that they were left to roam and when they heard the truth, they led their people home and sing hithery avery ay, and sing hithery avery ou~  
  
~Now concerning these good people, I've nothing more to say until they all return home in some future day and sing hithery avery ay, and sing hithery avery ou.~  
  
~and sing hithery avery ay, and sing hithery avery ou. and sing hithery avery ay, and sing hithery avery ou.~  
  
He continued to repeat the last two lines, letting his voice drift into silence. Bowing down to the audience that gathered around, he was met with an already standing ovation. Feigning a humble smile, he bowed once more, mentally reveling in his expertise. His hat, left open on the ground, was soon filled to the brim with green and blue rupees.  
  
With another bow of appreciation, he took his hat and placed the rupees into his pouch. In another short while, he would plan on heading towards the merchants district where there would be more money flowing. For now, he figured a short respite was in order as he leaned against the wall in a nearby alley.  
  
The amount he received was decent for the middle of the day, but he was hoping for a bit more. When it came time to change professions again, he needed the proper fabrics to make himself appear as an appraiser and those kinds made no secret of their wealth.  
  
"Why am I not surprised to hear you here?"  
  
Ladasha turned to see Rauru, still in disguise, with a disapproving frown. The actor frowned in turn, "What do you want, old man?"  
  
"Just wondering what you're doing back here. I thought you and your friend were enchanted with the legends of Zakkarum the Holy and thought it be good to fight evil directly."  
  
"I've long since abandoned those fools. Too self-righteous for my taste."  
  
The older man raised an eyebrow, "And you're not?"  
  
"Hold your tongue, grandpa! Or else I'm going to hand it to you on a plate!"  
  
The elderly sage stood his ground, "You are not exactly the youngest of men, if I recall."  
  
"I still got longer to live than you do, and I can still see!"  
  
No sooner had the sentence ended, Rauru's hand appeared in from of Ladasha's face and a sphere of intense light burst. Holding his hands to his face, Ladasha struggled to keep his balance. When the afflicted minstrel opened his eyes, he saw only faint shadows with minor details.  
  
"Not anymore, pretender. Well, at least for a minute or so."  
  
"If I were capable of seeing, I'd be throttling you by now!"  
  
"Consider it my way of repaying the 'courtesy' you and your friend showed me after I let you both go all those years ago."  
  
"Hey, Borealis and I went through a lot of trouble getting that joy girl for you. Besides, it's not my fault the rest of the court didn't like you fooling around with a girl several decades your junior."  
  
Rauru's frown grew, "I barely escaped with my name and charge intact, and you expect me to be grateful?!"  
  
Ladasha rubbed his eyes, hoping to rid the blindness sooner, "Go sit on a pike, old man!"  
  
A smirk developed on Rauru's features as he started walking away with Ladasha's pouch in hand, "How sad... to think you have to resort to using someone else's insult."  
  
Ladasha snarled and made a mad dash for Rauru, but only found a wall in his place.  
  
*  
  
Local bars in business district of Hyrule's capital city ranged from the exquisite to the standard. The former, where only the rich had the privilege of tasting prime vintage drinks, tasted only in the far corners of the world. Then the latter, where for a few rupees, the common man could wet his whistle to his heart's content.  
  
The latter was preferred by the infamous mercenary, Zidroam Kaneil, or simply 'Zid' by his unwilling acquaintances. In fact, he had a preference to drinking in places where the roughnecks and the lowlifes gathered. If you had a sharp eye, you could find the jobs that paid the best money. Such was the case of his currently favorite tavern, 'The Greasy Bastard'. It wasn't the worst, but it was far from the best. Wenches were saucy, the drinks were undiluted, and the tender had some of the sharpest ears that could catch gossip.  
  
However, today was a bit unusual, for Zid's drink was filled to the brim and still untouched. Normally, he would be downing his fourth glass and ordering another on the way.  
  
The tender, a somewhat heavy set man with enough strength to match his girth, blinked at his current reluctance, "What's wrong, boy? The drink not good enough for you?"  
  
Zid smirked and looked to the tender, "Not really. Just waiting for a client to meet me here. This particular one prefers me sober. As much as I enjoy the ale, friend, if I don't get a job to pay for it, you're out a customer. And this client pays the best."  
  
Nodding, the tender went to serve drinks to other paying customers. Zid watched with no small amount of fascination of how the ale swirled like a hypnotic whirlpool when it was stirred slightly. He considered taking just a sip before his client arrived to loosen up a bit, before he felt a tug on the back of his tunic.  
  
He turned around to meet the leader of the Queen's forces, Shelia Koz, wearing an appropriate disguise for a woman her height. A thing to note was that she had purposely combed her hair in front to partially hide her eyes and face, instead of it always combed back. The slacks she wore left the bottom half of her shins exposed and the sleeves were a bit too short, considering her longer arms, but it still fit and made her attractive to him at the same time. He smiled and said, "Hey, beautiful, what brings you to a shady place like this?"  
  
The taller, dark skinned hylian smiled scornfully at his poor introduction, "Anything but you, I can assure that. Shall we do business?"  
  
Nodding, he took his drink in hand, stepped off his stool, and guided the taller woman to his 'office'. It was nothing more than a booth on the other side of the bar, made for those who preferred their conversations to remain private. Taking a seat, he offered his untouched drink to her as she took a seat opposite of him. She flatly refused the drink with a piercing glare.  
  
"So then, commander, how can I serve my Queen and country?"  
  
Shelia held back a grimace as though she was insulted to hear a self- centered mercenary say such things, "I shall skip the formalities, mercenary. Some of my operatives in the far south have reported seeing some unusual objects in the mountain ranges around the western coast, but because of the environment, it was impossible to get a detailed report. I have reason to believe that Stamas is not keeping its end of the bargain our Queen made with them some years ago."  
  
Zid nearly spat out the ale he was drinking, but kept it inside as he placed the cup on the table and let out a controlled snicker, "Anyone could have told you that! Stamas and their love affair with their precious machines made acquisition of new materials rather difficult from other countries because of bad political maneuvering on their part."  
  
Shelia frowned, "It is hard for me to admit that I agree, still, I need proof to show the Queen that her alliance with those fools was not made well."  
  
"What are you planning to do? Declare war? Forgive me for stating the obvious, but Hyrule just came out of a war against itself five years ago, and now we're at danger with the Separatist Barbarians and you think we can win a two-front battle?"  
  
Shelia sneered at the mercenary's choice of understatement, "Not if we can avert war with those barbarians with diplomacy. I may enjoy the battle, but I'm not so foolish to think that we could survive such a struggle. We need proof from both sides and I'm preparing a scouting party to head north and see if the barbarians are sincere in what they say that they are simply making a new settlement in uncharted territory."  
  
He moved around the table beside her and whispered as he sat his head upon his hand, "And Stamas is where I come in, right?"  
  
She nodded, "You're good at infiltration and have a better knowledge of them than my agents do. You will receive your regular price and a bonus for obtaining proof that I need to show the queen."  
  
He smiled, "What's the bonus? If I may ask."  
  
She smiled back, "I'll allow you to take your hand off my thigh before I chop it off at the wrist."  
  
The mercenary smirked and moved a few of his silver colored hairs out of his face as he moved back. "Anyway, you make infiltrating the stone covered Stamas sound so easy."  
  
At that point, she dropped a silver rupee before his astonished eyes, "This is your down-payment. You can collect the rest on completion."  
  
His smile grew exponentially as he took the currency and placed it in his purse, "But considering the seductive tongue your money has, I'll do it."  
  
Shelia mumbled something about 'greedy scum' beneath her breath as she stood up.  
  
He stood up, leaving his precious ale on the table, and shadowed her, "Do you seriously think that Hyrule is even capable of waging a war? You only have about a couple hundred seasoned troops and nearly two thousand newer recruits. What chance would they stand up against expert barbarian warriors or Stamasian gun powder?"  
  
Shelia whirled around and glared the mercenary down, "They will stand! There is no such thing as a perfect fighting force. Every enemy has a weakness and I shall find and exploit them. By the Goddesses I would sooner die that allow foreign feet to trod upon my homeland in conquest!"  
  
Though imposing as the commander of the Hylian army was, her speech made the mercenary smile as he stood up, "Inspirational. Your troops must love you for it."  
  
She did not appear to take the sarcasm in stride, but felt that he did seem to show a bit of admiration of her zeal. However, her mood changed once again when the mercenary brazenly reached up and kissed her as though he were an old lover of hers.  
  
When it was over, he stepped back a pace and smiled, "Then again, so do I." No sooner had the words escaped his lips when the back of her left fist collided with his cheek and sent him twirling in mid air and to the floor. Though the commander would be lying if she said she did not enjoy it, she was not one to take such conduct lying down, though he appeared to be. With that done, she stomped out.  
  
The other bar attendants looked in worry as the mercenary stood up and attempted to get his balance.  
  
A voice snickered from the rafters, "Not bad. You were able to get through one and a half turns before hitting the floor." The other patrons looked up to see a small yellow light hover down from the rafters and around the mercenary's shoulders.  
  
Though still a bit weary from the hit, he smiled and added, "Had she hit me on the chin, I think I could have flipped and landed on my feet."  
  
The fairy shrugged as best a fairy could and continued, "Can't always choose how and when we fall, can we?"  
  
"True."  
  
With a confused look, the tender said with concern in his voice, "You know, boy, I'd stop doing that to her. One of these days, you're going to fall down because of her and you're not going to get up."  
  
The mercenary was unfazed by the warning, "It'd be worth it as long as I got under her skin. Besides, if she didn't hit me, then it means that I've failed."  
  
"Speaking of which, I never got a chance to tease Navi Gaitir with that overgrown grasshopper."  
  
"Sorry, Tatl. She's gone. They left a short while ago. You recall that caravan that left on our way here?"  
  
"Oh, she was on it?! Arg!" the small fairy began a string of repeated curses in the fae tongue, which left Zid snickering, and the other bar goers in confusion, "How long will they be gone? I need another fairy to tease!"  
  
Zid smirked at his partner's distress, "A few weeks, maybe longer."  
  
Once more, the bar was filled with the fairy's not so fair language.  
  
*  
  
From her study, Zelda watched the city through a window from her chair with an impassive face. Link was probably outside the city limits by now and on his way. At the most he would be gone for a month. Much could happen in that much time. It resulted in too many variables and what ifs for Zelda's liking.  
  
In the past ten years, her own power had grown exponentially due to the triforce. Yet, she still felt quite limited as to what she could do. In spite of the fact that she could prevail over the greatest magicians in several kingdoms, all the Triforce seemed to do was simply augment her existing magical ability. Nothing new and quite stifling compared to what her expectations were.  
  
However, Zelda was far than ungrateful. Were it not for the Triforce, the kingdom would still probably in some wretched civil war by the aristocracy who thought it was their right to assume leadership. The people in question sometimes were more of a liability than usual with some of the squabbling they often participated in.  
  
Zelda recalled, a few weeks ago, that a nobleman had brought a farmer from the outskirts of the city in his employ, demanding to punish the farmer. And for what? Because the farmer had to tie the horse's tail to a wagon, for the nobleman failed to provide the farmer with a harness. The mare's tail was torn off and though the horse wasn't hurt all that much, it was enough to rile the nobleman to want to imprison the farmer.  
  
Shaking her head, Zelda wanted to forget the dignified whining the lord did when she judged the farmer to take care of the horse until its tail grew back. She knew that the young man was honest enough to live up to his end of the bargain. Zelda was also planning on secretly rewarding the farmer with a few extra rupees for putting up with the nobleman.  
  
A shift in the wind broke her recollection and she turned to see her bodyguard emerging from the shadows.  
  
"Greetings, my lady."  
  
Still immersed in her book, Zelda turned the page. "Tell me, Calbrena, did he encounter any of the sages on his way out?"  
  
"I saw him speaking with a beggar, but I wouldn't put it past any of them to come to the city in disguise."  
  
"Didn't you hear what they were talking about?"  
  
"No, the crowd was in my way and by the time I had him in earshot, the beggar was gone."  
  
"Calbrena, you realize that as long as he's in my city I want to know everything he does and whom he speaks to. It is a bit overbearing, I admit, but lust is such a fickle thing. Besides, the Sekorf are busy enough with keeping the infiltrators from other countries out and so I need your skill at its best."  
  
The bodyguard huffed at her queen's chiding. "I don't understand what makes that runt so special. Why not just let me kill him and be done with it? If... urk!"  
  
Calbrena couldn't start her next sentence when several invisible hands grasped her neck and squeezed. Though the pressure wasn't great enough to do any immediate damage, it was enough to completely cut off the air passage. The bodyguard tried to pry whatever was choking her when the same hands threw her against the wall with incredible force. Collapsing, she gasped for breath as she looked up to see Zelda standing before her, directly in front of the window.  
  
Zelda's breathing was slow and audible. Her stance in front of the window made her appear majestic and terrible. So much that it even worried the bodyguard who had seen much death than most would. However, what terrified her most were the eyes. Though on the outside nothing appeared different, yet they had never been so focused on one object, filled with anger and murder.  
  
The queen's voice was quiet, almost bordering on a whisper, but with every passing moment, the volume and intensity increased.  
  
"I should have you torn into so many pieces that not even rodents would be able to find you. He is not to be touched, am I making myself clear? He's my prey. My prize. Mine, do you hear me! MINE!"  
  
For a moment, the indomitable Zelda Harkinian appeared unfocused. Her anger clouding her judgment made her seem as vulnerable as anyone else. However, as tempting as it was for the bodyguard to exploit it, the fact that Zelda could and would make good her threat convinced her otherwise.  
  
Zelda soon calmed down and returned to her seat where several pieces of official business would have to be taken care of. She knew that anyone who turned on Calbrena often met their end quickly, but Zelda knew she was in no danger from the Terminan. Though Zelda would have preferred Calbrena's loyalty to be more tactful, she was not one to let a careless statement go unpunished. Zelda had read of many monarch's short-lived rules because of such careless statements. She, on the other hand, would not make such a mistake.  
  
Struggling with her breath, Calbrena knelt behind Zelda and spoke with a hoarse voice. "Forgive me, my lady. I won't be so careless with my words next time,"  
  
"I hope the same, Calbrena, for your sake."  
  
Feeling bold, the bodyguard continued. "Begging your pardon, your highness, but if you place so much in him and yet he finds fault in what you had to do in the past, isn't that something to be worried about? What if he becomes suspicious?"  
  
"I am counting on him becoming suspicious. And I believe the paladins will have something to do with it."  
  
"But what can they do?"  
  
"In my meetings with him, I have found them to be quite auspicious ever since their civil war thirty years ago. They've buried old hatreds, re- established trust, and though they are not without their troubles, they have always prevailed over one trial after another. I believe their success has been in partial to their faith. It has driven them to prevail over enemies that would conquer them, while rooting out traitors and conspirators. The auras that they hold are powerful and something I don't quite understand yet. For all I know, they could show him everything I had to do."  
  
"Do you fear them, my lady?"  
  
"I do not fear them... but I won't take them lightly. Better to have them as allies and put them under scrutiny rather than engage in open warfare. We wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"Are they that dangerous?"  
  
"Yes. Yet they'd never be the aggressors, considering their pacifist stance. Their zeal in the Eternal Light gives them a power that no nation could ever hope to surpass. It is unfortunate that the Hyrule as a whole has long lost her own faith in the Goddesses. It would certainly do us some good."  
  
Calbrena noted the hint of disappointment in Zelda's voice and despite her general dislike of everyone in the kingdom could not help but wonder if the people of Hyrule ever did worship the Goddesses that created them in the first place. They still had the Temple of Time and it was still standing after several centuries. Yet, she recalled passing it a while ago and wondered if it was nothing more than an abandoned building.  
  
It would certainly have given the Hylian people something to focus on, but she couldn't be sure. She wasn't from Hyrule after all.  
  
*  
  
One day had passed for the caravan as they were drawing close to the several small villages outside the capital city of Termina, Clocktown. The forests were dense, yet nowhere as dense as the Lost Woods of Link's youth. The many streams of light pouring through the cracks in the forest ceiling gave a sanctified air of peace as the caravan traversed through the path.  
  
Walking alongside the wagon, he stretched his arms above his heads to get the kinks out of his system. Though he did not have any problems with riding in a wagon, his legs were crying at him to be used and were giving him cramps that made ignoring the pain rather difficult.  
  
Zahn Gun, the troll witchdoctor that Link had met upon entering the caravan, was sound asleep. The previous day's conversation and travel had exhausted the old troll and now he needed some rest, much to his companion's dismay. Xoma Gen kept a wary eye on everyone else, including Link and Navi. Yet, he was always careful to avoid a confrontation since he knew that things could go bad for him and his traveling companion very quick.  
  
Though Link did wanted to put the headhunter's mind at ease, Xoma remained silent and on the defensive. So, Link figured it would be best to keep his distance. He also hoped that Zahn Gun would awaken soon so he could tell more stories of his journeys. Though Link did like staying in Hryule, a part of him longed for the experience that Zahn Gun seemed to exude with no effort at all.  
  
Link was silently grateful for both Navi's and Zahn Gun's company, for both of them had taken his worried mind off the troubling affairs back in Hyrule. Somehow, the old troll had sensed Link's apprehension for his homeland and gently chided him to not worry, but be happy. Worry is nothing but a waste of time, the troll said like a cantankerous old man. Despite the tone, Link knew that he was just easing his burden a bit.  
  
Slowing a bit to walk behind his wagon, Link stole a glance to the sleeping troll and whispered a thank you to him. He then returned to the side of the wagon, not at all noticing the old troll smile from hearing Link's appreciation. It wasn't every day a troll got a thank you, and Zahn Gun certainly would remember this one.  
  
"Hey, Warriv!" Link said, running to wagon ahead, "How much farther you think until we reach Termina?"  
  
The aging head of the caravan replied. "We should be getting there by nightfall. Once there, we're going to stop for supplies and head out the next morning."  
  
Though Link was eager to get going, he knew he couldn't push the caravan faster than it could go. Walking back, he was considering hopping back into his wagon when he heard several whispers from the forest.  
  
"...eu dabe iuei hiua..." a woman's voice whispered.  
  
"...kale gueni duin ne kulinha..." a man's voice replied.  
  
"...hua dra leyna hunta..." a third voice added.  
  
"...meh tellah mea chi ha lei..." a fourth voice concluded.  
  
Link turned to what he thought was the source of the whispers, drew the master sword. Though he wasn't sure about whether the source of the voices was hostile or not, he did not want to take any chances. If they were bandits that were to try and rob them, they'd have to get through Link first, despite his apprehension of only having fought animals and monsters.  
  
"Wait, mon!" Zahn Gun cried, jumping out of the wagon and next to Link, "Don you be tinkin of fightin 'ere. Dere be powerful tings hidin here. Zahn Gun don be tinking dey wanna harm us, if dey did, dey woulda attacked by now."  
  
Link turned to the troll, incredulous and the revelation. "You knew they were there?"  
  
"Yeah, mon. But de Summons don be sayin dis be bad spirits... maybe dey not be spirits... but sometin more stronga. It be best if we don strike."  
  
Link's instinct on the matter was screaming at him to fight. It had been too long since he had been in a real fight and his skills may have deteriorated from the lack thereof. Yet, Zahn Gun's influence happened to gain the upper hand that time and relented that the old troll knew what he was talking about. With one final glance he turned to where he thought he heard the voices and went back to the wagon.  
  
Slumping next to the crate where Navi lay sleeping, Link asked. "So, do you know what the voices were saying?"  
  
Blinking, the troll shook his head. "Zahn Gun no be hearin voices. De Summons jus tell him sometin's dere."  
  
"Wait a minute... how could I hear them? I mean, you keep on saying that you hear, uh, the Summons, right?"  
  
"Right, mon. Yet, it be only witchdocta dat hear da Summons. From what Zahn Gun knows, maybe you Hylians be hearin de spirits o de forests."  
  
Link looked back out to the forest and wondered if it had anything to do with the same miracle that allowed him to see the past from another's eyes. Though he was trying his best to be patient about finding the truth, he was really starting to get irritated at the new questions appearing. He had more than enough questions that needed answers as if this continued, he was sure he'd go mad.  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
[Our annoying omnipresent author is sitting on a seemingly sturdy branch as he goes through the pointless notes.]  
  
WH: I was planning on this chapter bring somewhat longer and having it end in Travincal during the middle of a large fight, but I didn't want to drag it on longer than it already has been.  
  
One of the things I am proud about is that I think I finally have a hang as to how the sub characters (i..e. Shelia, Alyx, Zid, and Calbrena) act. At first I was considering having them as accessories to the cannon characters, because, after all, their presence is related to the cannon characters. Yet, imagine my surprise when a friend of mine informed me that OCs have to be able to stand on their own in order to be interesting. Silly me. Now I got to go back and fix the older chapters. *sigh*  
  
As for the bath, I find the concept of heated water in the Kokiri village to be rather unlikely. They don't seem like the kind to use fire and who in their right mind would believe that the Lost Woods actually has plumbing? Not I. Anyway,  
  
As for the pendants, they're flimsy plot devices that I hope will work out later as Link uncovers the truth. But until then, they are just another pair of things that can potentially drive the plot to nowhere.  
  
The Old Hatreds that are mentioned several times in the chapter are reference in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. From what I could tell, it was basically like another version of Tom Leher's 'National Brotherhood Week' satirical song.  
  
*Ahem* ~Oh the Orc folks hate the Humans and the Humans hate the Orc Folks~ ~And the Nagas, hate the Night Elves~ ~And everybody hates the Trolls!~ (Insert Chorus here)  
  
You get the idea. I also got the idea that the Hylians and the Sheikah are either distant relatives or deluded descendants of the High Elves and Night Elves respectively from Warcraft... I just know if I keep this up my fics' history's are going to make me write myself into a corner I can't get out of.  
  
As for the sages and Ganondorf, I'm planning on having them in more significant roles in later chapters to thoroughly confuse the reader. And to anyone who's gotten through this far without screaming at the plot holes and grammar boo boos, deserves some praise.  
  
And sadly, I do admit to going for the 'Link DOES have a family' idea... I can only hope that when this fic is done it'll make sense and it'll satisfy the reader, but a small part of me doubts that.  
  
Zahn Gun and Xoma Gen are both trolls from the orcish hoarde. Though the names and characters are mine, the types of characters that they are belong to Blizzard.  
  
As for Ladasha, if you haven't read the rewrite of previous chapters, I made his character much different than how he was originally writing a few chapters ago. After all, there aren't enough folks like him in Hyrule to make it interesting... though considering the fact that I made him in the first place, that doesn't say much.  
  
And as for Zid and Tael. Well, they'll have their chance in the limelight, just not long enough to eclipse Link, Zel, Gannondorf, and the Sages. After all, it was for the cannon characters you came for and yes, I am being that presumptuous.  
  
Now, as for the Diablo II elements, it originally was nothing more than just a passing reference in a previous chapter, but one thing led to another and now this is a full fledged crossover. Well, I hope it'll make more sense as the story develops and you'll enjoy it. More importantly I hope I don't confuse people with it, but enough of that.  
  
Now, Ladasha's song is actually an old pioneer song called 'Titery-Irie- Aye', adapted with words to fit the Diablo mythos. And it belongs to the original writer, though I'm not sure who it was. Also, I would imagine that in the time span of the game, some paladins that worked for the Zakkarum church would figure out something would be wrong and would rebel, so the idea of a civil war came to mind. I mean, you'd want to rebel if you found out the very thing which you taught against had taken over the institution you worked so hard for.  
  
Well, it looks like these notes are getting a little too long. So I'll cut if off here and say that everything Zelda related, with the exception of my unoriginal characters, belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. The Zakkarum, their Paladins, the trolls, and everything else belong to Blizzard.  
  
And finally, the obligatory request for C&C. Like all authors, we love having our ego stroked, but if there would be anything I could ask of you good folks is suggestions on how to make this monstrosity better. I put my trust in you. 


End file.
